We Are Legend
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: The world has gone quiet.Huey and Jazmine strive to survive in a world of Dark Seekers Infected .Huey searches for a cure,as both survive years alone together with no human contact but each others.Will they survive and save the Human race?H/J slight R/Ci
1. How It All Began

A TV reporter looked to a woman smiling

A.N: WOW IM FINALY POSTING THIS!!  
I've been writing this fic ever since I saw the movie the first day it came into theaters! When I saw it… it totally screamed boondocks!  
If you have not see "I Am Legend" then you might not want to read the fic… it may contain spoilers for the movie… mostly I just used the concept but I mixed up the scenes to my own perspective.  
This is a Huey/Jazmine fic and I have most of it written up already…  
so I decided to slice up the word file into chapters cuz its like 50 pages so far.

Also sorry if you see any spelling errors… I went over this the best I could…

And I don't own boondocks or I am legend…. But it's on my Christmas list!

Enjoy!

/ Chapter 1: How it All Began\\

_A TV reporter looked to a woman smiling._

"_So your saying you found the cure for cancer right? The woman asked looking to the scientist while holding a microphone out to her._

"_Well.. Yes we have…" The scientist lady said smiling as she turned to the TV camera smiling._

"_Future generations will someday look back on this as the day that saved humanity!" The news cast woman said smiling even bigger._

"_Yes… yes they will.." Said the scientist lady as she kept smiling._

END DREAM

"RRRIINNNGGGG" went an alarm as it was slammed off by being hit.

The person that hit the alarm opened his burgundy eyes as he sat up. This person is named Huey Freeman. He is 19 years old and very build, as his dark skin shows his African heritage and his unusual dark afro on his head. He was wearing dark blue sweat pants and no shirt as it showed off his well toned body and his six pack. His face was set seriously as his eyes were as cold and emotionless as a dead person. As he walked out of his room he waked down the stairs of the 2 story house.

Walking into a kitchen with food cans and boxes stacked the walls. The sun's light seeped into the house as he walked over to the door frame that was between the kitchen and the living room. Sighing he jumped and grabbed a metal bar that looked to be drilled above the door frame as he began to lift and drop himself in a training way as his cold eyes stared at the wall ahead of him.

As he stared at the wall a picture hung their of an old man with grey hair and a younger boy that looked 11 with corn rolls next to him with a smirk as he looked gangster and on the far side was another young boy that looked 13 with a afro, burgundy eyes and hands crossed with a cold look in his eyes and a frown. As he looked at it his mind wandered back to those days… before this all happened…

/ FLASHBACK\\

6 Years Ago

A group of army people bust threw the neighborhood with guns at their sides as they ran house to house with scanners. Out on the lawn the Freeman family stood surprised as the Dubois family ran over.

"Tom what's going on!" Granddad yelled over the noise.

"Robert the virus has gone air born! The army is scanning everyone to take the clean to an area where they will be airlifted to a safe area!" Tom yelled.

Jazmine was standing next to Huey as she looked so scared she grabbed onto his coat sleeve jacket and buried her face in his arm.

"Huey… I'm scared.." She whispered.

Normally Huey would tell her she should be scared but she was nearly almost crying as she clutched onto him and he felt his heart clench at her fear.

"Don't worry… I won't let anything happen to you" Huey said in a low voice.

Jazmine looked up at him with confused eyes as she had never heard him say something so kind to her in such a soft voice. But she nodded believing him and suddenly an army man ran over with a device in his hands. Jazmine clutched harder on Huey's hand as the man walked to each of them and scanned their eyes as a green light came on. He got down on his knees and scanned Huey's eye and he didn't even flinch as a green light came on and the man moved in front of Jazmine.

As the army guy held the machine to her eye Jazmine flinched but Huey took her hand in his and squeezed it and she let it scan her. A green light came on and Huey felt himself sigh.

Caesar's family ran over and they were scanned as they all sighed in relief. Huey looked to Caesar with worried eyes as both seemed to know of what might happen if the light were red.

A voice screamed as they saw Cindy run over with blood shot eyes and tears running down her face. Before anybody could ask she flew herself into Riley's arms screaming and clutching his shirt. They looked up to see her parents being locked up into a truck that drove away. Riley just put his arm on her back and let her cry.

Quickly the army men led them to a truck as they got inside. Jazmine sat next to Huey the whole way as they came to a pier where crowds of people where screaming to be let in. A cage was put up around the dock as more people were being scanned. Suddenly a group of army people grabbed each of them ripping Huey and Jazmine apart and also Riley and Cindy, as Riley cursed and yelled for them to let go of her. They were lead to a dock area where helicopters were and loading people. Quickly they loaded Sara, tom and Granddad along with Caesar's parents inside as they yelled for the kids to go first.

"MOM! Dad!" Caesar yelled.

"Granddad!" Both Huey and Riley yelled also.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jazmine felt tears in her eyes as she called to them.

A helicopter nearby was filling up as he came to them and grabbed Caesar and shoved him in a helicopter along with Riley and Cindy. Caesar looked to Huey's desperate look as he watched his brother be taken away.

"I'll look after him!" Caesar yelled to Huey giving him his soul promise.

Huey just nodded as the helicopter was lifted into the air and Huey watched as his brother pressed against the glass looking at Huey with desperate eyes as Huey could have sworn he saw tears in them.

The helicopter that had all their parents was starting up ready to take off as Granddad yelled to Huey.

"Be good boy! I'll find you!" He yelled out his own promise to his grandson that was like his own son to him.

"Jazmine we love you sweetie! We will find you to!" Sara yelled as she cried.

"Huey watch after her! I'm trusting you!" Tom yelled as he gave Huey a look that pleaded for him to watch over his daughter.

Huey nodded but that nod was cut short as a bright light came near them and went past their heads but smashed far away into a road that lead in and out of the city as the explosion was huge they could see fire high in the sky and the wind flew. Huey grabbed Jazmine and pulled her down to the ground as the wind was very powerful. The helicopter began to take off and Huey heard a scream as he turned to look at another helicopter being grabbed by people wanting to get on as it began to spin.

Looking back at the helicopter that held his and Jazmine's family inside his eyes got big as the Helicopter was an inch from colliding and he could see the fear in their eyes as his granddad looked away down at Huey and then they collided.

"Noooo!!"

/End Flashback\\

"Clang SMASH!" sounds were heard as Huey snapped out of his flashback and saw the girl he had lived with for 6 years. Jazmine Dubois stood there with her emerald eyes looking into his nervously. She still had her puff ball hair on each side of her head but her body had grown up like his had. She had a more slender, curvier figure, and her skin had tanned a little more but naturally because of her mulatto heritage. Her eyes were bright emerald and totally the opposite of his but he had seen happier eyes on her when they were younger but she still seemed very happy. She stood their in a pair of dark pink shorts and a white tank top as she was froze to the spot next to a pot that she had accidentally knocked over when she walked in.

His eyes darted to look deep into her eyes which he knew made her squeamish when he stared at her intensely like that.

"Uh.. Good Morning Huey!" Jazmine squeaked out and smiling sheepishly.

Huey sighed as he let go of the bar and dropped as he landed on his feet with sweat on his face and chest slightly. Jazmine felt her cheeks turn hot as she blushed and quickly turned away as she walked out of the kitchen and came back with a towel and sheepishly handed it to him. Huey was always confused on why she was turning red a lot but he took the towel with a nod and walked to the other room.

Jazmine sighed with relief as he left but giggled to herself as she turned to make breakfast for them both.

Huey washes himself off as he changed into black pants and a white muscle shirt with a black jacket over it. As he picked up a silver gun fully loaded he looked into the shiny metal and sighed as he put it in a holster inside his jacket. Walking down stairs he heard humming and looked around the corner to see Jazmine humming bob Marley 'three little birds'. He felt a very faint smile to his lips before letting it go and walk towards her from behind.

Jazmine felt somebody behind her as she quickly turned around and gasped as she saw Huey inches from her.

"Oh Huey, you scared me." Jazmine sighed smiling as she felt her heart beating hard.

Huey looked down at her and put both hands on each side of the counter as he blocked both paths of escape for her and gave her and intimidating look.

"What's for breakfast?" Huey said in a bored yet serious tone like he didn't think what he was doing was affecting her so much.

"Uh.. um.. b-bagel a-and fr-fruit with h-hash browns" Jazmine stumbled out.

Huey made an 'hm' sound and walked to the table as he sat down and pulled a book out as he read it with an intense look. Jazmine sighed and turned to the stove as she began to flip the hash browns and then brought a plate over to Huey and set it in front of him along with a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. She gave him a big smile and a wink as she turned to get her own food. Huey felt his cheek turn red for a few seconds as she winked at him and quickly turned back to eating and reading.

Jazmine sat across from him and began to eat her food as she began to talk to Huey even thought she knew he was reading she also knew he would never ignore her unless he was doing something very important. Soon she finished and cleaned off her plate as she walked upstairs to get ready.

As Huey finished and cleaned his plate he stood and walked to a large wooden cabinet and opened it to revile a rack of guns and many boxes of bullets. Even though he already had a smaller one in his holster he pulled out a large gun with a strap on it and hung it on his shoulders and took a round of bullets in his pocket as he closed the door.

Just as he turned he saw Jazmine coming down with a German shepherd that came a little past her knees. The dog was named Sammy Davis Jr. but they called him Sam for short. He had tan and black fur and was very affectionate. Jazmine found him 6 years ago after the whole incident and took him in. Huey protested at first but then the dog showed its usefulness by saving Jazmine from a falling piece of slab from a roof top that could have killed her. Soon as Huey began studying the virus he noticed the dog was immune to air born viruses but contact could infect them. Sam soon learned to warn them if any of the infected came near them.

Huey did have to admit he had grown fond of the little companion and he has saved them from many things. Dogs can just sense things that Huey can't, even with Huey's good senses.

Jazmine smiled to Huey as she walked to him wearing kaki cargo pants and black tank top with a light pink jacket over it and black sneakers. Her smile sent shivers up his spine as he put on a serious look.

"Do you have it?" Huey asked raising an eyebrow.

Jazmine nodded as she showed him the gun in the holster he made her carry around. She hated guns but Huey would only let her outside the house if she had the gun. Huey grabbed a brown backpack and slung it over his should with a large gun still hanging from its strap on his other shoulder as he began to unlock all the locks on the large wooden door.

Opening the door both stepped out and got a serious look as they looked around them at their use to be perfect neighbor hood. Weeds and tall grass in every lawn which made it look like a jungle, cracked streets with weeds cracking out of the cement, cars everywhere lined the side of the street and houses looking broken down and decrepit. Jazmine looked across the street and felt her eyes loose a lot of emotion as she saw a big 2 story white house that use to be her home. It was so beautiful back then… Now the windows were broken, the roof shingles were falling off, and the lawn was un-tamable.

Huey looked to her and saw her broken look and he felt angered by her sadness because he didn't want her to be sad. He began to walk to a large jeep.

"Come on Jazmine" Huey said in a low voice as Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh coming" She put back on her smile as she ran and jumped in the passenger side.

Huey threw his backpack in the backseat and made a click sound with his tongue as Sam jumped in after Jazmine and also jumped in the back seat. Huey pulled out of the driveway and began the drive to town. Jazmine put in a CD of Maria Carry and smiled at the song. Huey just rolled his eyes and drove. The streets they passed were just like their street, all broken, torn, weeds and tall grass everywhere. Soon they came to a street filled with empty, broken cars, weeds growing threw the sidewalks and stores lines each side of the road that were all dusty and dirty. Huey stopped the car and both him and Jazmine got out as Jazmine ran to a DVD store and took out some keys. She unlocked the door and waited as Sam ran in and after a few seconds he barked and Jazmine walked in. She ran over to a rack of DVD's and took a DVD out of her own brown messenger bag and placed it back on the shelf in the right place and looked as she picked up another one and giggled as she saw it was a romance called "The Notebook". Picking it up, she skipped out with Sam behind her. Jazmine locked the door behind her as she saw Huey leaning on the car looking down at a map. She saw he was very deep in thought as she smirked and looked down to Sam and made a 'keep quiet' look.

As she began to slowly walk to him Huey was so into the mad, as he looked down at a few Red X's on the map, he didn't even notice Jazmine was next to him. Jazmine leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Huey"

Huey felt hot breath on his ear and not only did it startle him he felt his cheeks turn red as his neck snapped to look at Jazmine who was inches from his face smirking.

"Scared you?" Jazmine asked in a sly voice.

Huey's eyes went from shock to annoyed.

"No... You just surprised me." Huey said, looking back down at the map.

"Well think of it as payback for this morning." She said and turned as she walked to the car.

Huey rolled his eyes and sighed as he tried to calm his racing heart. He heard a gurgle sound and looked down to see Sam looking up at him. Huey looked back and Sam tilted his head in curiosity. Sighing Huey folded back up the map and pet the top of Sam's head.

"Come on" Huey walked to the car with Sam jumping in first then Huey got in after him.

Driving out, they came to many large apartment complex buildings. Stopping the car Huey got out and so did Jazmine and Sam. Huey's eyes hardened as they darted to the many windows that lined the apartment building around them. Sam ran to the door of one and Huey followed but turned to Jazmine.

"You don't have to come" He said seriously.

"I want to" Jazmine smiled at him.

Huey sighed and nodded as they waited at the entrance and heard one bark as they walked in. Both began to walk up a long staircase as Huey has his gun drawn just in case as Jazmine was behind him and Sam was in front of them to warn for anything. After a while of walking they came to a hall of doors and Sam sniffed the door and barked to Huey once, as Huey kicked open the door and held his gun up to fire.

Seeing nothing Huey walked into the slightly dark apartment with gun drawn and went to the windows as he ripped down the blinds and sunlight flooded the room. Jazmine walked in after him and looked around the unknown place. They would do this a lot… Go to random apartments and search it for anything of use to them like medicine, extra food even though they were stocked up with a lot of food. Jazmine walked into the kitchen and began to rummage threw the shelf's as Huey looked around.

Huey walked down a small hall and looked at a picture hanging on the wall of a family with a husband, wife, and a, what looked to be 6 year old son. Huey then walked to a door that was open and looked to the bed to see the decayed body of what should have looked like the boy in the picture. Huey grimaced and turned but next to the room was a closed door with a note on it.

'_Don't open till Christmas, Santa will bring you 2 gifts. Love, Mom and Dad'_

Huey read over the note and slowly opened the door and felt his heart clench with pain as he saw a newly furnished baby room with a yellow and blue baby crib with toys all around it covered in dust but looked to be never used. Huey began to think of all the pain that night caused them all.

/FLASHBACK\\

As the helicopter exploded Jazmine looked up in tears as she screamed and tried to run to the burning refuge of the remains but Huey held her back and pulled her into a tight hug and held her their as she pounded on his chest and he let her as he tried to hold back more tears of his own.

Suddenly another explosion was heard a little farther. Huey realized what they were doing. They were shutting off any roads to get in or out of the city. Screams were heard as everyone ran around in panic. All the helicopters left and Huey tightened his hold on Jazmine as she cried harder. Aggression began to fill the crowds as fights broke out and the army tried to control the crowd. Huey knew he had to get them both out of here. Even though he felt like just giving up and stay, weather he died or not, but Jazmine's sobs brought him to reality and he realized he had to be strong for the both of them.

"Let's go" Huey began to pull her into the crowd to get out of everything.

Jazmine tried to close her eyes as Huey guided them, until gun shots were heard. Huey threw Jazmine to the ground and so did many others as the military began to fire on people who tried to attack them. People panicked and began to create a stamped trying to get out. Huey tried to grab hold of Jazmine as both were ripped from each others arms.

"Jazmine!" Huey yelled as he tried to fight his way threw.

"H-Huey!" Jazmine screamed, tears still came from her eyes as she was to weak to push anybody away and people shoved and hit her all around until she was slammed into a dark ally on her back.

"Hu-ey" Jazmine whispered as she closed her eyes and passed out, and a small drop of blood fell from a small tiny cut behind her head.

Huey was punching and pushing people as he jumped on top of a car hood and looked threw the crowd searching for any signs of her. After 5 minutes of looking most of the crowd had gone by as some were still running or dragging themselves from the stamped.

"Jazmine!" Huey yelled out looking frantically.

Jazmine lay in the ally as she groaned still unconscious. A German Shepard walked into the ally and began to lick her cheek. Jazmine groaned again and slightly cracked open her eyes.

"W-where am I?" Jazmine said looking up.

She crawled to her knees and held her head moaning.

"My head" She whispered.

Earlier when the army had begun shooting they shot a large satellite dish from the top of a building and it was holding on by a wire. Jazmine looked to the middle size dog that was a puppy. She smiled but frowned at the pain in her head.

"Hey puppy…" Jazmine said as she seemed to forget everything that happened a few minutes earlier.

The dog looked up and the wire snapped as the large satellite fell. Quickly the god jumped and pushed Jazmine back as she rolled a few inched away from the big crash of wires and metal. Jazmine felt dizzy as she looked to the crashed satellite and the dog right next to her. She smiled faintly but closed her eyes and passed out again.

Huey heard a crash and ran to the area it was in. As he ran to the entrance of the ally he froze in shock as he saw Jazmine on the ground and a mess of wires and metal behind. Running to her side Huey dropped to his knees and held Jazmine in his arms as he felt blood on the back of her head. His body began to shake as his breathing became slower.

"Jazmine?" Huey whispered and then pulled her body so close to him in a fierce hug, with his head in the crook of her neck and he felt tears at the corner of his eyes.

He had lost his granddad, and his brother is gone somewhere he doesn't know if either will survive to see each other again. And now he might lose Jazmine. The only girl that had the enough kindness to never give up on him, even when he crushed her dreams over and over. She still always came back to him with a smile. He needed her smile; he needed her to come back like she always did.

"Jazmine" Huey whispered again as a tear slid down his cheek.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

"H-Huey?" Huey froze as he felt the soft hand on his cheek as it wiped the tear away.

"Why are you crying?" Jazmine had her eyes half open and when he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes she gave a smile.

Huey felt his heart beat strangely as he let out a shaky breath and pulled her to a hug.

"Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"I thought you would never smile at me again" Huey whispered.

"Oh Huey… I'll always smile, because this smile here… is just for you" Jazmine said giggling a little before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Huey kept on hugging her and heard a whimper as he looked up and saw a puppy staring at him. Huey looked into the puppy's eyes and back down at Jazmine.

"Did you save her?" Huey asked in a low voice.

The dog just stood their and Huey sighed as if he knew what had happened. Standing up with a grunt Huey picked Jazmine up bride stile and turned but turned his head back to the puppy.

"…Come on" Huey said annoyed as he began to walk home.

The dog barked happily as he ran and walked beside Huey as he led the dog and carried Jazmine back to his house.

/END FLASHBACK\\

Huey snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Jazmine calling him. Quickly he shut the door and walked out to see Jazmine holding a bag filled with supplies they might find useful. Giving him a big smile that made Huey remember her words 6 years ago.

'_I'll always smile__, because this smile here… is just for you'_

Huey sighed and shook his head as he nodded and took one more look around the room before turning and walking, with Jazmine following. Sam ran out first and led the way as Jazmine and Huey walked side by side down the stairs. When they got out Huey looked up at the buildings again and Jazmine got in the car with Sam and waited for Huey. Turning he walked to the car and started it and they drove to the sea port. Soon they came to the same port they were at years ago that over looked a body of water that led far out.

Walking to a desk that was set up on the side Huey sat down and pulled out a book as he read. Jazmine took a tennis ball out and began to throw it across the dock as Sam ran and fetched it. Jazmine was giggling and kept throwing it as both have fun while waiting. Huey stared at the pages but he couldn't read or focus as her giggling made his mind wander off again and he stared out at the water.

/FLASHBACK\\

In the freeman house we see Huey passing the floor as Jazmine sat on the couch wide awake holding an ice bag to her head with one hand, and a puppy in her lap as she petted him with the other.

"Huey?" Jazmine gave him a questioning look.

"Jazmine… Were in trouble." Huey looked into her eyes.

Jazmine tilted her head but flinched as she did.

"What do you mean… What can this 'virus do?'" Jazmine asked

Huey remembered the report from the news as he looked to Jazmine. Suddenly gun shot was heard as Huey ran to the window and saw a mob of people running and screaming as some began to look very pale and hair seemed to be missing on parts of their head. Huey gasped and ran to a closet and pulled out a gun and pulled Jazmine up.

"Go to my room and stay their no matter what."

"But Huey-" Jazmine tried to say.

"No! Just go!" Huey said.

The dog jumped up and stood in front of Huey and growled as his fur stood up.

Jazmine grabbed the back of Huey's shirt.

"NO HUEY! I've already lost so much! I can't lose you!" Jazmine began to cry.

Huey wanted to stay and fight but sighed as he flipped the lights off and grabbed Jazmine as he pulled her up the stairs and into his room, he pulled her into the closet and he lifted Jazmine up.

"Push that area their" Huey grunted out.

Jazmine in confusion pushed and a small portion of the ceiling slid off and she realized it was a secret opening to an attic. Huey pushed her up and she crawled in and Huey held up the dog as Jazmine took him and looked back down to Huey.

"One second." Huey said as he went to his bed and pulled his sword from underneath it.

Running back to the closet he shut the door and did a jump flip and grabbed the ceiling edge and got up as he closed the hatch door.

Huey… I'm scared" Jazmine said as she grabbed his arm.

Huey looked down to her as he wrapped his arms around her small form and held her to him.

"Shhh… it's ok.. just go to sleep and they will be gone soon…" Huey whispered.

"W-will you be here when I wake up?" Jazmine asked

"…Yes.. I'll always be here for you" Huey laid on the ground as Jazmine snuggled into his chest feeling his warmth around her.

The puppy walked over and snuggled beside Jazmine too. Jazmine gave the puppy a smile.

"Night Huey.. night Sam.." Jazmine whispered.

"Sam? Huey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… short for Sammy Davis Jr." Jasmine said in a low voice as her eyes shut and her breathing slowed down.

Huey stared at her sleeping face and looked to the puppy asleep.

"Goodnight Jazmine…" Huey whispered and Sam's head shot up to look at Huey.

"And Sam" Huey rolled his eyes as the dog laid its head back down to sleep.

Huey looked to the ceiling and stared hard as he heard screaming and growling from outside. Squeezing his eyes shut Huey pulled Jazmine closer and waited for sunrise.

/End Flashback\\

Huey felt a tug on his hair as he looked up to see Jazmine sitting on his desk as she tugged at his afro lightly to get his attention.

"Hey why so sad looking?" Jazmine asked smiling.

"Oh nothing. How long have we been here?" Huey asked looking up, as she sat on the desk in front of him.

"Only an hour. We still got a few to go…. What do ya wanna do?" Jazmine asked smiling.

A thought came to Huey's mind but he quickly shook it out of his head and watched her.

"I don't care." Huey said.

"Ok then!" Jazmine smiled as she got up and sat in his lap.

"J-JAZMINE!" Huey yelled as he blushed bright red.

"I want to be close to you and talk…" Jazmine said smiling slightly.

Huey took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"A-about what?" He asked.

"How you feeling?" Jazmine asked him with an honest concerned smile.

"What do you mean?" Huey raised an eyebrow as he almost forgot she was in his lap.

"You just seem to be working yourself to death." Jazmine said in a low voice.

"Well it's not like I have an option to just lay in bed all day." Huey rolled his eyes.

"I know that… I'm just a little worried about you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. It's a waste of time. I'm fine" He felt himself wanting to wrap her in his arms but he did not.

"I can worry for you all I want and don't tell me what wastes my time." Jazmine giggled and snuggled up to him.

Huey left the conversation their as they sat and waited for another hour. Huey's watch beeped and he sighed.

"Time to go" He said and Jazmine pouted as she stood to let him get up.

Sam had been napping next to them the whole time and he jumped up and ran to the car as Jazmine followed.

The drive home was silent as Jazmine pet Sam and giggled when he licked her hand. Soon they came home and Jazmine grabbed both their bags and went up the walk way with Sam. Huey got out and took out a bottle of clear liquid as he walked down the pathway leading to his house he sprayed the bottle onto the concert to hide any footsteps or sign that they were their. Closing the door Huey locked it and walked to the kitchen to see Jazmine humming a tune and making them dinner. Huey walked down a hall and to a door as he opened it and it seemed like a basement which he walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom he flipped a light switch and light flooded the basement.

The room had a large metal table in the center with many computers on it and monitors lines the walls with data papers, books, equipment, test tubes, needles, and a variety of other stuff. Huey put of a long white lab cote and gloves with his glasses as he began walking to the computer, he flipped it on and looked into a web cam as he pressed record.

"Huey Freeman January 17, 2013… Going back on all leading experiments and testing subjects for the virus I have injected rats with what I hope to be a vaccine to the infected." Huey said into the web cam as he picked up the portable cam and walked to a wall covered by a black tarp.

Huey ripped the black tarp off the wall to reveal 20 solid, bullet proof glass cages with giant rats in each one. But the rats were screaming in a high pitch voice and had no fur as their skin was brown and grey with red eyes and fanged teeth. They screamed and smashed their heads into the glass trying to get at Huey. Huey just stood their staring at them intensely.

"Subjects all seem to have had no difference from any chemical injected into them. From previous studies I have found out animals cannot get the infection from air-born but only from physical contact with the infected. Subjects 1-5 have no reaction to chemical DE. Subjects 6-9 no difference…10-15. Are now dead.. and no change for 16-20…" Huey sighed as he was about to turn off the web cam but froze when he looked to cage 18.

"Wait… subject 18 seems to be different." Huey looked at the rat who was calmly walking around and had more color than the others as its fangs were still their.

"Color returning and personality is becoming calmer… Breathing at a better rate… I think.. That the vaccine is…working" Huey stared wide eye at the rat as it calmly sat their looking at him yet not acting as angry as the others.

After half an hour of studying and typing on a computer Jazmine called to him from up stairs. He set down his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes as he took off his gloves and cote and set them on the rack close to him as he walked up the stairs and turned off the light. Walking into the kitchen Huey saw Jazmine setting down a plate of pasta in his spot with a glass of tea. She smiled at him as she sat down across from his seat. Huey walked and sat down in his seat as he began to eat.

"So how was it?" Jazmine asked taking a bite of her pasta.

"It was different... One of the rats actually has calmed down and color has returned to it." Huey looked her in the eyes.

"Really? That's wonderful! Isn't it?" Jazmine asked smiling.

"Yes... Were another step closer." Huey said taking a bite of his pasta as well.

"Your so smart Huey" Jazmine praised him as she giggled.

Huey just continued to eat but felt his heart beat slightly faster when she praised him like that. Jazmine then told him about how tomorrow she was going to go pick some vegetables in a garden not to far from here. Sam stood beside the table eating his own pasta Jazmine made him. As Jazmine finished she washed her plate and Huey finished so she washed his for him. Jazmine then took Sam upstairs to get a bath. She sat on the edge of the tub scrubbing him with soap. Then as she was rinsing him Huey walked in and sat down on the other side of the edge of the tub staring at Sam as he was being rinsed off. Jazmine giggled as Sam shook some water off and it flew on Huey and herself. Huey just closed his eyes in annoyance and then glared at the dog but Jazmine kept giggling.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard as Huey's eyes hardened more then normal and looked to Jazmine as she stopped giggling and had on a sad face. Sighing Jazmine stood and turned the water off as Sam jumped out and shook again. Huey got up and watched a sad Jazmine walk out with Sam next to her. Huey walked to the window next to the tub as he saw the sun set light up the sky in a bright orange. He looked into it and then pulled giant metal wall's out to cover the window and locks it. Walking around the house Huey pulls metal covers over all the windows and locking it with re-enforced steal as he locked the door more and then turned off all the lights. Turning to the table he grabbed the large gun that slung over the shoulder.

Huey walked to the stairs and took a look around the room to each metal covered door and window as he sighed again and began to walk up the stairs. Once he got to his room he saw Jazmine sitting on his bed with her hands in her lap and a scared look on her face. This was nothing new as she did this every night. Came to his room and he would watch over her as she slept. Walking over to her she looked up and into his eyes. Jazmine slipped off her shoes and crawled fully on the bed and Sam jumps up and snuggled around her thy and whimpers lightly as if he could feel her fear. Huey walked around and took off his shirt as he sat next to her with his gun still in hand.

It got very quiet as the sun outside went completely down the night took over. The quietness made Jazmine shake slightly as huey looked down to her and placed the gun down slightly as he leaned down slightly to her ear.

"Don't worry… Night will pass and the sun will come up like always." He whispered and leaned back up.

A very faint growl was heard outside as Jazmine sat up and grabbed onto Huey with her eyes closed tight. Huey couldn't stop himself from wrapping her in his arms and let her whimper slightly into his chest to muffle her sounds as growls we heard faintly from on the streets. Clutching her to him was something he did almost every night when she would get like this. His mind began to wonder slightly as the thought back to the earlier days.

/FLASHBACK\\

Huey wiped sweat from his head as he sighed and looked at his work. He was drilling metal, steel covers over the windows all over the house. It had been 2 days since the passing of his and Jazmine's family. The seriousness of the infection had hit the city hard as Huey would watch from the roof with his binoculars the people in the city.

At first they all seemed to grow pail and savage as they tore threw streets and fights broke out. Then hair began to fall out as everyone was sickly bald. Even the government army people had been affected as they showed the same symptoms. Sure there were people that were like him and Jazmine and they were locked into their houses. But the reason Huey was putting metal covers on the windows was because he saw something horrible happen.

That morning he looked into the binoculars and saw a woman running from mob of people who had torn clothes, no hair, and very pale and dirty looking skin color. At first Huey thought it was a just a mugging but then he saw the woman trip and the infected people swarm around her as each one grabbed at her and began to rip her clothes and then they began to rip at her flesh. Huey remembered the look as they ripped her organs out and the woman was still alive to see her own intestines be pulled out and feasted upon before she died about 20 seconds later. The people ravaged her body and ate everything and even licked the blood off the ground.

The virus was not known to be like this. Huey just felt vomit in his through, as he swallowed it, and looked back to see them all looking for more. He realized they won't stop at just that, so that's when he went to work on making the house like an impenetrable fort. First he's putting steal guards on all the windows. Jazmine was upstairs in his bed sleeping. Jazmine wasn't like him and he knew she was still grieving over her loss, and he was also very heart broken of his loss as well but it hasn't been the first time he had lost a family. So he would put his emotions aside and stay strong as he would make this place the safest he could for her.

The next day Huey had seen no people or infected people on the street in the daylight. And that got his curiosity going but not enough to risk going down to the city to investigate yet. At one point he saw an infected walkout of a building but screamed at the light and ran back inside. Huey wrote this down in a notebook he kept his research in.

A week later Huey realized they were running low on food and Huey needed some more weapons to protect them with. So at first Huey would get up early and secure on a bullet proof vest under his black cote and 3 guns with his sword at his side and a hunter knife tucked in his boot. He stood in front of the door ready to walk out into the light when a voice stopped him.

"Huey?" Jazmine whispered.

Huey didn't turn around as he knew he was caught. Jazmine had barley gotten out of bed but she was slowly getting better with his help.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?" Jazmine seemed scared.

"I have to go and look around for food or anything that could help us survive." Huey said softly yet sternly.

"No Huey don't go and leave me! Take me with you! I can help!" Jazmine began to cry.

"Jazmine… I can't take you… It's to dangerous. I can't put you in danger." Huey said solemnly.

Jazmine ran down the stairs and hugged him from behind.

"No Huey please don't leave me alone! I cant lose you too!" Jazmine sobbed into his back with her arms wrapped around his back and to his torso tightly.

"..I-I have to go… I promise you Jazmine.. I will come back to you. I will never leave you" Huey whispered as he felt her grip tighten for a second but then began to go slack and finally drop off his figure.

Huey turned around and looked down to see her head looking down as tears were still in her eyes. Taking her cheek in his hands he lifted her face up to meet his and their eyes locked.

"I promise" Huey whispered before she nodded slowly and he let go and began to walk to the door.

"Wait! Take Sam! He can help you!" Jazmine said as Sam trotted over to Huey.

"No I ca-" Huey was interrupted by the look on Jazmine's face and he sighed but nodded.

Jazmine smiled slightly as she watched Huey turn and unlock the door and he began to step out. Quickly Jazmine ran to a steel covered window and pulled a small cover open about the size and distance of her eyes like a peep hole and watched him run across the street to her house first. Sam kept up with him as Huey went to the door and the door was already open as Sam ran in. Huey hear a bark and for some reason took it as a sign and walked into the house. Furniture was overturned and it was pretty dirty. Walking threw the once perfectly clean, happy filled house Huey went to the kitchen and began to grab food from the fridge and cabinets.

Filling up the backpack he brought, cleaning out the food he was ready to leave when he walked by a picture frame on the floor with broken glass as it seemed to have fallen a while ago and shattered. The picture under the shattered glass was of Jazmine in the arms of her Dad and her mother smiling at them both. With a sigh Huey picked up the picture and put it in his pocket as he began to walk to the door.

Sam was very alert as Huey peeked around the corner and Sam ran out as he began to sniff the air. At the sound of a bark Huey made a dash for the house. As he got to the door, it flew open and Jazmine stood their as he ran in and closed the door. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Huey for once since Jazmine has known him, smirked to her. Smiling back she was about to tell him something but he shoved something into her hands. Looking down her breath got caught in her through.

"I figured… you should have something…" Huey mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his head away.

Jazmine smiled softly as a tear fell down her cheek and she looked back up to Huey while clutching the picture close to her.

"Huey… Thank you" She whispered.

After a few seconds of silence Huey cleared his through and began to walk past her with the food.

"Uh.. um I need to go do some research.. So we make the food last for now.. Ok?" Huey didn't wait for a reply as he walked to the basement door and closed it as he went to set up his computer he brought down from his room to make his own research lab of some sort down here.

/END FLASHBACK\\

Huey felt his eyes flutter open and he saw blurry visions as his eyes adjusted to the light. Suddenly after a few seconds he shot up gasping and frantically looking around. First of all, the metal coverings were rolled back so sun light pored into the room, and he was alone in bed.

"Jazmine?" Huey whispered as he jumped out of bed.

/End chapter 1!!\\

YAY FIRST CHAPTER!! If you like it review, and if I get enough reviews ill post the 2nd chapter which is already ready to be posted…. So LET ME FEEL THE LUV!!

I'll probably post the 2nd chapter before I go to Prom tomorrow! ((Yes im going to prom!!)) But only if I get some positive.. or negative ((which ever way you put it)) reviews!!

Peace


	2. Trials and Pain of Love

A

A.n: OKYDOKY heres the next chapter I promised if I got good reviews!!  
thanks to:  
MizzC  
CinnamonStar

Yeah the movie was sad but I haven't written the end to the fic yet… I have a few chapters already written up… But the ending is making me think…

But until then Enjoy!

((And I don't own Boondocks or I am Legend… YET!! ))

_/_Chapter 2: Trials and Pain of Love\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_/Last time on We Are Legend\\\\\\\\\_

_Huey felt his eyes flutter open and he saw blurry visions as his eyes adjusted to the light. Suddenly after a few seconds he shot up gasping and frantically looking around. First of all, the metal coverings were rolled back so sun light pored into the room, and he was alone in bed._

"_Jazmine?" Huey whispered as he jumped out of bed._

/NOW\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  
"Jazmine." Huey said in a calm voice as he began to raise his gun and walk to the door slowly.

"Sam?" He got no reply.

Walking from the room, Huey silently, using all his skill of stealth, he got down the stairs and had his back to the wall with gun raised. Quickly jumping from the corner with gun raised he froze.

Jazmine stood at the other end of the gun with a shocked, scared look on her face.

"H-huey?" She whispered.

Quickly he lowered the gun and let out a breath of relief.

"Jazmine. What the hell girl? I wake up and your gone, the blockade is gone and Sam isn't anywhere. I just assumed- Never mind…" Huey put the gun on the table as he sat at his seat and leaned his head on his hands.

Jazmine went back to cooking smiling as she forgave him and Huey pulled out his book he always reads and began to pick up where he left off. After a few minutes Jazmine giggled but Huey just ignored it. He would have kept on reading, but he suddenly felt something press to his cheek as he quickly realized Jazmine was kissing his cheek. His face turned red as he turned to her, speechless and confused and she just stared back giggling.

"Happy Birthday Huey!" Jazmine shouted and held out a small round cake that had happy birthday on it in red icing.

Huey raised an eyebrow as he was confused but suddenly he looked to the calendar and realized it was his birthday, and his 20th birthday to be precise. Looking back to Jazmine he was speechless again.

"I knew you would be to busy to remember your own birthday so I wanted to surprise you! That's why I got up at dawn and took your watch to let you sleep in, and went downstairs to make your birthday breakfast!" Jazmine was smiling so sweetly at him he thought her sweetness was more sugary than the cake.

"Um… thanks?" Huey didn't know what to say.

"First you can eat your breakfast then we eat the cake at dinner!" Jazmine put the cake in the fridge and walked to the stove as she pulled out a plate of freshly cut fruit, and perfectly golden brown toast, and a pancake with a smiley face on it and a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice.

Huey began to eat and it was one of the best breakfasts he has eaten in a long time. Jazmine told him about how she's been planning this for days and he actually put away his book and talked with her. Later as breakfast was finished Huey went to go get ready as Jazmine cleaned the dishes. He came down in dark jeans, a black t-shirt and black jacket, with a gun slung over his shoulder and the smaller one in the holster in his jacket, and knife in his boot. As he came out Jazmine was already ready, dressed in dark blue jeans, a faded green, short sleeve shirt, and a white jacket, with white shoes and a brown messenger bag hanging at her side.

Before he could ask she pulled a small gun from her holster to let him know she had protection on her. Nodding Huey walked to the door and walked out with Jazmine and Sam following. Getting into the car they drove down town and parked near the building they had been yesterday. Nobody got out of the car as Jazmine thought this was just another scavenger of places but she was wrong.

"Stay here" Huey whispered.

"What why?" Jazmine looked to him confused.

"This chemical has made a break threw in my research and the rat is actually calm and eating regular food… I need to test it on one of the… infected.." Huey said seriously.

"What! No! How?" Jazmine felt herself grow frantic.

"I made a way to get one but it is very risky… I can't do it at night because that is just a suicide attempt… So now in daylight is my only chance…"

"Let me help" She whispered.

"No… I brought you because if you knew what I was doing you would have never let me leave. But Jazmine… If I don't comeback before sunset… leave without me" Huey said to her looking her in the eyes.

"NO! NEVER!" Jazmine yelled.

Huey quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her fiercely.

"You will leave if needed be, you will drive home lock the doors and windows and stay their till morning!" Huey said in such a hard, rough tone as he growled.

Jazmine froze in fear as his strong arms squeezed her shoulders and she winced painfully.

"H-huey.." She felt her eyes water.

He realized what he was doing and slowly he let go but never dropped his gaze. Jazmine looked down at the car floor silently as Huey turned away and went to the trunk as he pulled out a long metal rope, a small box, a large hammer, some stakes and a map. Walking over to the opening of a building he looked into the darkness from his sunny spot. It was like he could feel the evil from even the shining place he stood. Shaking his head Huey took the rope and looked down at the map/directions as he looked to see a car on a road that was half hanging off a giant sink hole. Tying the rope to the front part of the car he threw it up to loop over an above street light so the rope hung down. Taking the other end he made a circle, noose from it and then opened the small box to reveal a needle. Rolling up his sleeve Huey found his vein and stuck the needle in as he drew his own blood.

Jazmine sat in the car watching this as she breathed shakily and felt tears at the corner of her eyes, as she wondered what he was going to do. Silently she said a little prayer to herself.

'_Please god… If you let Huey come from this alive.. I promise to finally tell him how I feel… I know he doesn't believe in you… But I do… I don't even care if he rejects my feelings, I will tell him…Please' _Jazmine squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her steady beating heart.

Huey finally filled the glass needle with his dark red blood and pulled it out without even wincing. Rolling back down his sleeve Huey looked to the building and then to the car to see Jazmine with a vacant look in her eyes as if she were ready to die. He sighed as he reluctantly turned away from her and began to slowly walk to the dark building with the needle, rope, and gun on his hands.

Walking into the building, sunlight filled from the wide open doors. Huey laid the needle down on the floor and set the rope over it so the needle was in the center and then covered it with a giant black tarp. Finally Huey stepped on the center of the tarp and broke the needle open as he turned and ran out of the building. As quickly as he could, Huey ran to the sunlight and behind another car across the street. Silence filled the air as his eyes quickly wandered over to Jazmine who was looking confused yet still scared for his safety.

After a few minutes passed a smash was heard as the car suddenly fell completely into the sink hole as the rope dragged from the spot on top of the street light which pulled the black tarp from inside the building. But there was a screeching sound as something big was thrashing around from inside the tarp. It hung their thrashing faster as the sunlight burned it but the black tarp covered most of it. Huey picked up a gun and aimed it at the thrashing object and fired a tranquilizer. After firing another, the thrashing slowed down and soon stopped but raspy moans were heard.

Suddenly a giant roar broke out into the air as Huey looked to the building to see a giant pale, white man run out slightly, He had no hair, and black, yellow teeth as he growled and screeched, and he had no shirt as he had on tattered ripped pants that were practically handing off. Smoke began to rise from his skin but he ignored it as he glared at Huey with such hatred. Huey stared back with an emotionless look. The monster looked to the car to Jazmine as she gasped in fear and couldn't find herself to look away. Huey quickly held up his gun and pulled the click thing back as the monster looked back to him and the sun became to much as he turned and ran back inside the building.

Sighing Huey looked to the body hanging in the tarp and back to Jazmine who had tears on her cheeks but she was still frozen in fear. Getting to work Huey got the body down as it was knocked out and he tied the body up and put it on the roof of the car just in case as he wrapped it up in the tarp to keep the sun away from it. As Huey got into the car he stared straight forward and a few seconds later he turned to Jazmine as she had still yet to move.

Huey started the car and began to drive home. It was silent the whole way as Huey at some points looked to Jazmine out of the corner of his eye. Sam sat in the back as if he knew this was quiet time. Pulling to the house Huey took the keys out of the ignition and sat their.

"Jazmine?" Huey said in a quiet voice.

He never received an answer ad he turned to her and saw her face still frozen with fear and sadness. Getting out of the car Huey walked around to her side and opened her door.

"Come on Jazmine we have to go" Huey unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her arm so she was out of the car.

Huey let go of her as he reached up to the roof to reach for the body when Jazmine suddenly collapsed onto the road. Gasping, Huey bent down and picked her up.

"Jazmine… I'm sorry I did this to you" Huey whispered as he began to walk to the house.

'''''''''''LATER THAT DAY'''''''''''''

Jazmine slowly opened her eyes as she felt warmth all around her. Closing her eyes again she tried to remember what, was the last thing to happen. The day's event played back in her head and she shot up with a gasp.

"Huey?" Jazmine whispered as she found her voice small and to weak to say aloud.

But it was as if he heard it because the basement door opened and Huey came out. He didn't seem to notice she was awake till he looked over and his eyes widened as he rushed over and knelt down by her side from where she laid on the couch.

"Jazmine… Are you ok? "Huey whispered.

"…Y-yeah… Huey.. I was so scared something would happen-" Huey cut her off.

"I made sure you were perfectly safe. I would never let anything hurt you" Huey said.

"No.. I was scared something would happen to YOU! Your hurting me Huey… When you put your life on the line like that… What would happen if you died today… You would break your promise to me… I would be alone, and have no protection… But if you were to die Huey… I don't think I could live more than a few minutes without you breathing the same air as me." Jazmine looked into Huey's deep burgundy eyes.

"Jazmine… what are you saying?" Huey felt his breathing become slower as he watched her eyes change from sad to something he had never see before.

Jazmine had moved so she was on her knees on the couch with Huey next to her as she bit her lip and then softly smiled as she leaned forward a little.

"I'm saying… Happy birthday Huey Freeman" Jazmine whispered as she closed the space between them and kissed him.

Huey's eyes grew wide as he was so shocked but slowly he began to kiss back. Jazmine pulled away a few inches from his lips but Huey put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her back to kiss him again. Jazmine just closed her eyes and gripped his shirt with her hands. Huey began to deepen the kiss which made Jazmine gasp as he took his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Soon they were fully making out as they ended up snuggled down on the couch. Soon their kiss broke Jazmine looked up into Huey's eyes.

Neither of them has ever experienced anything like that, ever. Jazmine then smiled softly as she began to nuzzle her head into his chest. Huey just laid their shocked at what they did just a few seconds ago. With all that has gone on he never even thought of what regular guys should be thinking of, but he wasn't a regular guy. Sure at first it was a small crush that he had humored thinking it would go away… But after actually living with her, protecting her, holding her… He fell in love with her…

/End Chapter 2!!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A.n: Sry it's short!! But I gotta save the juicy stuff for later!! I now have the movie on DVD and watched it over and over ((cuz will smith is smexy!!))

I hope you all liked it! Please review!!  
I'll probaly update tomorrow because…. PROM IS TONIGHT!! AHHH OMG I CAN'T WAIT!!

PEACE!_  
_


	3. Dreams Of 'What If'

A

A.N: Hey again! Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!  
I'll just get to the point and say I don't own anybody or anything in the fic…

EnJoY!!

/Chapter 3: Dreams of What If\\

Last time on We Are Legend:

_Neither of them has ever experienced anything like that, ever. Jazmine then smiled softly as she began to nuzzle her head into his chest. Huey just laid their shocked at what they did just a few seconds ago. With all that has gone on he never even thought of what regular guys should be thinking of, but he wasn't a regular guy. Sure at first it was a small crush that he had humored thinking it would go away… But after actually living with her, protecting her, holding her… He fell in love with her…_

Now:

"Jazmine… I-" Huey was cut off by a beeping sound as he looked down at his wrist and realized it was sunset.

He could instantly feel her grip on his shirt tighten as her breathing became shallow. Huey looked up to a window to see the orange sky shining all sky colors of sunset. Sighing, he stood and walked up stairs with Jazmine in his arms bride style as he set her on the bed. As he was ready to turn around she gripped onto his sleeve with a sad look on her eyes as he turned around.

"Huey" Jazmine whispered looking deeply into his eyes as if she thought he was regretting the kiss.

Huey looked back at her and could see her scared face so he for once gave her a reassuring VERY small smile and turned around as he took the hand that was gripping his sleeve and brought it to his lips kissing her hand for a brief second as his eyes never left hers. Jazmine felt her cheeks get a little warm as he dropped her hand and turned to leave. When he walked out of the room, Jazmine looked to the hand he had kissed and smiled as she giggled and threw herself back on the bed to look at the ceiling.

Downstairs Huey couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast, like he had ran 20 miles non-stop. Closing all the iron walls on the windows and bolting the door Huey turned off all the lights as he walked to the guns in the closet. Sam walked up to him and rubbed his head against Huey's hand as Huey looked down at him and gave his head a small rub before grabbing his gun and walking up the stairs with the dog in tow. As Huey reached the door he walked in to see Jazmine lying down under the covers asleep. Slowly Huey walked over and after closing the metal plate over the window he sat on the bed and gazed down at Jazmine.

Jazmine began to twitch a little as her face twisted to look scared. Huey leaned down, thinking she was having a nightmare. As he was a few inches away Jazmine's eyes shot open and her arms flew around Huey as she brought him down and pulled him into a deep kiss. Huey's eyes went wide as she held him into the kiss but he soon kissed back just as deeply. A minute later Huey pulled back and whispered as their lisp were inches apart.

"You tricked me" His eyes were half open and the look he gave her sent a chill up her spine.

"It was worth it… Night… I love you", Jazmine whispered and lain her head on his chest. Huey heard what she said and he couldn't even speak as his mind began to process what she said.

Huey waited till he noticed her breathing slow down and he knew she was really asleep this time. Sam was at the foot of the bed curled up next to Jazmine' legs almost asleep. Huey waited and stayed up like he did every night and watched over her. At times he still couldn't believe that she could actually love him. Sure when they were kids he knew she had a big crush on him, because she made it very obvious.

Just before this all started he had begun to grow a little crush on her himself. He remembered how she would come over each day to have him tutor her in history, even though he knew she was pretty smart in that subject already. They would sit on their hill that overlooked the town. Now they would go ever so often but never having much time now it was very rare to go. He remembered how she would just sit and watch him read the newspaper for as long as he wanted and not even complain about being bored.

Sighing, Huey leaned down and placed a few kisses on her exposed neck as she smiled slightly in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. A faint growl was heard in the nights distance as Huey grabbed her around the waist tightly and wished everything could be back to normal. Slowly Huey's eyes began to get heavy, which was not normal because he would stay awake pretty late and then sleep at least 4hours before the sun came up or so. But it was the rhythmic beating of Jazmine's heart against his chest as it was in sync with his and her breathing on his neck. Soon his eyes shut and he was pushed far back into his own mind.

/DREAM\\

Huey's eyes flew open and he gasped as he sat up in bed. Looking around he saw he was in his bed as sunlight poured into the room. Quickly he realized Jazmine was not their and jumped up.

"Jazmine!" Huey said shocked.

"Ey! Ni#, shut da fuck up! Some people got'ta sleep in, Bitch!" A voice yelled from a bed across from his.

Huey began to shake as he recognized that voice and ran to the bed and pulled off the covers to reveal a 13 year old Riley in a white wife beater, and blue boxers. He looked 2 years older then the last time he saw him and Huey looked at his hands and quickly to a mirror across the room and saw he was 15. Looking back at Riley Huey began to breath slower as he looked to his now awake and pissed off brother.

"What da' fuck is yo problem bitch! Can't a ni# sleep 'round here?" Riley yelled sitting up.

Huey just ignored him as he pulled Riley into a hug.

"What the hell! Ni# you GAY!" Riley yelled trying to pull himself from Huey.

Finally Huey was pushed away but he still seemed shocked.

"Riley… your alive?" Huey tried to force out.

"For the last time! Wut da hell is ya prob bitch! Corse' im alive!" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"But.. how.. it.. 6 years…" Huey began to babble and go on as his mind raced a mile a second.

"Yo bro, you might wanna chill. Be'fo yo hoe comes over. Ya know how that bitch worries about chu." Riley said as he gave Huey weird looks.

"My what? Jazmine?" Huey whispered looking Riley in the eyes.

"Yeah! Remember? Yo hoe? Damn you've only been datin da bitch for a year now! Are ya 'ight bro? Ya actin weirder den normal." Riley said.

"A year?..." Huey looked down confused.

Riley jumped up and walked to Huey's bed and picked up a picture frame next to Huey's bed on his night stand. Walking back to Huey, riley held it up. It was a picture of Huey and Jazmine, as Jazmine was smiling so big to the camera as she clutched to Huey's arm and he just stood their looking blankly at the camera but you could tell he was content with the girl holding onto him.

"Jazmine." Riley pointed at Jazmine in the picture, as she looked about 15 as well.

Huey took hold of the picture as the doorbell was heard suddenly.

"Huey get da damn door!" Granddad yelled.

"Granddad?" Huey said breathlessly as he shoved the picture to Riley and ran out the room and down the stairs.

Granddad was in the living room watching TV.

"Boy I said get the door!" Granddad yelled again glaring at him.

Huey just ran over and grabbed his granddad in a hug.

"BOY! What's wrong with you? Are ya sick?" Granddad looked worried down at Huey.

"I-im just… happy to see you well…" Huey stumbled out.

"Well.. im glad to… um ..see you to… boy…" Granddad said nervous…

"Now get the door!" He yelled next.

Huey reluctantly let go and walked to the door. It didn't have any bolts on it and just looked normal. Opening it Huey saw Jazmine in a white skirt and blue tank-top, with white sandals that laced up her ankles. She gave Huey a big smile as she greeted him.

"Good morning Huey!" Jazmine giggled as she waited for his monotone reply but never got one as she stared at him.

Quickly Huey pulled her close into a kiss that left her eyes wide open in shock and his closed in deep passion. Never before had he kissed her like this so she just closed her eyes and kissed back as her hands flew around his neck. After a minute or so they pulled away.

"…Wow.. Huey that was… amazing! It was the best good morning I ever got!" Jazmine giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Just happy to see you…" Huey mumbled as he buried his face into her neck.

"Aw just go in yo room and tap that ass already! I don't wanna see you mac'n on dat hoe first thing in da mornin!" Riley yelled from his spot on the bottom of the steps.

"Shut it boy! Let yo brother have his moment with the lil cutie pie!" Granddad yelled coming from the living room.

Huey turned with Jazmine still in his arms as he looked to his granddad and Riley and back to Jazmine. Suddenly Huey began to feel dizzy as he swayed a little.

"Huey?" Jazmine whispered slightly.

Quickly Huey let her go as he fell to the floor, hearing everyone rush over to him and Jazmine standing over him looking scared as she had ever been. But the last thing he heard was his granddad and Riley fighting.

"He's out! Granddad give em' CPR!" Riley yelled!

"I told you before! I cant! They never taught me CPR…Cuz I was black!" Granddad replied!

"Bull shit!" Riley yelled back.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled as Huey closed his eyes and everything went silent and dark.

Cracking his eyes open again Huey realized he was standing in his room again but this time in front of a mirror. Huey looked to the mirror and saw himself back to his right age, 20. But this time he was wearing a tux, and he had no idea why. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a 20 year old Caesar and an 18 year old Riley. Caesar had on a black and white tux kind of like Huey's except his cote hung open and he and on a green black tie while Huey's tie was blood red and his cote was buttoned slightly. Riley's tux was white and he had on a white fedora to match, kind of like what he wore to the garden party years back except he let his shirt hang open for everyone to see a silver chain. He also had a silver ear ring in his left ear and his corn rolls still stayed on top his head as his big sunglasses like the rappers wear were hanging in his cote.

"You ready man?" Caesar asked smirking.

"Ready?" Huey said slightly confused.

"Yeah man! Fo yo weddin! Man you gonna get some tonight! I walked by Jazzy's a while ago and she looks fuckin' HOT!" Riley smirked and raised his eye brow in a player manner.

"My wedding.. im getting married… to Jazmine?" Huey felt his heart beat faster.

"Of course! You feelin' alright!" Caesar gave him a confused look.

"Y-yeah.. but.. how?" Huey was very confused and shocked.

"You must'a just be getting pre-wedding brain damage ahaha! Well you proposed a few months ago to Jazzy on the hill top remember? For the past few months you've been planning yo wedding… Which is going to start in an hour! So we gotta go man!" Caesar said looking at his watch and back to Huey.

Riley and Caesar pushed Huey out of the room and down the stairs to see Granddad waiting by the door smiling.

"Theirs my grandson! I still cant believe you actually got a girl to marry you're afro wearing, Veggie eating, serious ass!" Granddad smiled to Huey to let him know he was kidding.

The 3 guys pushed Huey into Dorothy and began to drive to the hill top. On the drive the guys talked.

"So Huey… How do ya feel?" Granddad asked as he looked into the review mirror to Huey.

"Um… nervous I guess.." Huey said looking down.

"Hm well that's normal boy!" Granddad looked back to the road as he swerved in between 2 mini vans.

"Bro you gonna be getting ass all night!" Riley smirked as he laughed.

"Shut it riley or I'm gonna tell Cindy you were thinking of Jazmine naked!" Caesar said smirking.

Riley glared at him.

"You wouldn't!" Riley growled

"Try me you gangster baby! Your whipped enough to know if I tell, yo ass is in da dog house with her!" Caesar chuckled.

"Bitch ass" Riley mumbled and crossed his arms.

Soon they came to the hill that overlooked Woodcrest. It was decorated so 2 sides of white foldable chairs were on the left and right side and a pathway was between the chairs as it was pure green grass. The giant oak tree had white ribbons hanging from it as a large white booth stood in front of it covered in white flowers and ribbon and a podium stood on it as well. People were sitting in the seats as Jazmine's mother was sitting in the front row as she talked to what appeared to be Cindy's mother. Jazmine's family and friends sat on the left side which was a mix of white and black but both seemed to act very iffy around each other.

On the right side was Huey's family. He could see his aunt cookie sitting in the front row and Caesar's parents in the second. Some family from Chicago came as Ed, Rummy, and Mr. Wuncler and even Quincy Jones came. But Huey didn't see Jazmine anywhere. After walking up the isle, and everyone congratulating him he stood at the alter and waited. Suddenly everyone sat down as music began to play from an orchestra that Mr. Wuncler hired for them as a wedding present. First Granddad came down the idle with a pretty date he brought that he got off of myspace again. As he got to the front his date went and sat down on the right side of the chairs as Granddad stood at, the alter on Huey's side but not next to him.

Next Caesar came out with a girl on his arm that was apparently his date as she was also one of Jazmine's bride's maid's because she had a small bouquet of flowers. As they got to the front, Caesar went and stood next to Granddad as his date went and stood on the bride side side.

Then Riley came out with Cindy on his arm as both smirked and Riley looked as if he was showing off his date. Cindy wore a long blood red dress with a deep dip in the back to show off her whole back and black lace up heels as her long blond hair was in a low ponytail, and she carried a small bouquet of white flowers like all the brides maids did, but she had on black shades to give her a ghetto look and Riley had on his shades as well and both looked perfect together as they strut down the isle. As soon as they got to the point of separating, Riley kissed her briefly on the cheek and both walked to their positions as Riley stood next to Huey and Cindy next to the other bride maid.

Suddenly everyone stood as the music started over and a little girl that Huey never saw before came out as she looked like a relative of Jazmine's family. She has on a pink dress as she giggled and walked down the isle as she dropped white and red rose petals onto the green grass. Then walked out the woman that made Huey's heart stop and his blood freeze. Jazmine walked out wearing a white bride's gown that hugged every curve perfectly but flowed out around her knees a little to give her a floating on air look as she walked. The dress had no shoulders but it was perfect to show off her tan mulatto skin color. She had a silver chain necklace around her neck with a small diamond heart on it and diamond earrings from her mother. Her hair was still puffy but pulled back into one tied down puff. She could have gotten it perfectly straight with a experienced stylist, but she knew how Huey loved her natural hair that showed her true African beauty, as he called it. She had a white veil pulled away from her face as it hung behind her head and showed her smiling face. Her emerald eyes were lit up and glassy like she was going to cry any second with happiness. As she walked slowly down the isle her dad Tom was holding onto her arm as he smiled to everyone and to his daughter. Sara just burst out crying as she watched her daughter.

As they got to the front Tom let go of Jazmine and she gave Tom a peck on the cheek as she told him she loved him and Tom turned to go to his seat. Jazmine turned to Huey as she stood next to him. A priest came and said some words as Huey just blanked out and stared at Jazmine's beauty.

'_How can I be here? Now? Is this a dream? Or was anything that happened real at all?'_ Huey thought but snapped out of it as the priest acknowledged Huey.

Huey was shocked and scared because he wasn't paying attention but figured the only thing he was suppose to say was.

"I do" Huey said and Jazmine smiled bigger as he realized that was what he was suppose to say and he felt relieved.

A minute later she said the same thing as Riley came up and Handed Huey a ring that Huey slipped onto her ring finger. The ring was gold with a green emerald in the center with small white diamonds surrounding it.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said.

Huey looked to her and pulled her close as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone stood and clapped as they cheered.

"May I present to you MR. and Miss. Freeman!" The priest yelled.

Granddad wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled to his grandson as he was glad he found a girl to spend his life with. He then looked to Riley and saw him eying Cindy who was cheering and crying for her best friend Jazmine, and he smirked.

Pulling away from Jazmine Huey leaned his forehead on hers and looked in her teary eyes.

"I love you Huey Freeman." Jazmine whispered.

"I ..I love you to, Jazmine… Freeman" Huey smirked as he kissed her again.

Then his world went black again as he came back to waking with a gasp.

Looking around he saw sunlight poring into the room. He then realized he was not in his room and looked around quickly to see white walls and he was in a king sized bed. Suddenly he heard a moan as he turned his head down to see Jazmine asleep next to him. Looking down at her he shook her awake slightly.

"Jazmine?" Huey whispered.

"Oh Huey not now.. im tirrreeddd… Didn't you get enough last night?" Jazmine mumbled as she rolled over to reveal she was shirtless.

Huey blushed as he was about to ask her what she was doing naked in his bed when a crying sound was heard. Looking around Huey was very confused now.

"Oh, I'll get him." Jazmine mumbled as she rolled out of bed and stretched as Huey got a full eye of her body which looked different somehow.

She grabbed a white robe from the floor and slipped it on as she walked out. Huey just sat their looking at the door. After a few seconds the crying stopped and he slowly stood and saw he was naked as he threw on a pair of boxers and pants he found on the floor. Walking down the strange hallway Huey looked around and saw a door open as he walked to it. As he stood to the open doorway he saw Jazmine sitting in a chair holding a bundle of something that was fiddling around a lot. Walking slowly over, Huey's eyes grew wide when he saw it was a baby boy.

The baby's skin was dark like his, and had emerald eyes like Jazmine's, but he had black hair that was fuzzy at the top like a small afro that was starting out. The baby's eyes darted to Huey and his face lit up with a smile and reached out to him. Jazmine giggled as she looked to Huey's shocked face.

"I think Luca wants his daddy to hold him." Jazmine said as she stood up and walked to Huey.

"Luca?" Huey whispered as Jazmine held her arms out slightly and Huey without much consent, took the baby in his arms.

Luca looked up into Huey's eyes and Huey stared baby as he began to smile slightly.

"Luca…my ..son" Huey held a hand out to Luca who grabbed onto one of Huey's fingers and giggled.

Huey watched this as he looked up at Jazmine who was smiling at the sweet thing she was witnessing.

Then his world went black as he was in a void of darkness once again.

/End Dream\\

Huey's eyes flew open and he gasped as he lay their and looked down to see Jazmine snuggled up in his arms. Looking up he saw no sunlight, only bolted metal covered windows, and Sam at the foot of the bed but he woke up and was looking at Huey confused.

Huey looked around more and realized it was all a dream. Everything that could have happened if this whole thing never happened… was just a dream… Shaking slightly, Huey thought of his brother, and granddad. He thought of what could have happened and the life they could all have lived. He felt a pain in his heart like disappointment and sadness, but a moan caught his attention as he shook off his emotions and looked down at a half awake Jazmine.

"Ugh… Huey?" She whispered.

"Morning Jazmine" Huey said.

Jazmine smiled as her eyes were half open but she leaned up and Huey just was shocked when she covered her mouth with his but remembered they were together now as he kissed back. He lazily deepened the kiss as his tongue dragged over hers and she moaned slightly. Soon they parted and she smiled at him more.

"That was the best good morning I ever got." She giggled as she sat up and winked to him, and went to the hall to go downstairs. Huey watched her go while he looked down to Sam and sighed but stood and walked out of the room.

/End Chapter 3!!\\

A.N: I know this isn't a part of the movie! But I felt like Huey should dream of what his life could have been like if the infection never hit. It kind of makes him more determined to work harder and try to right the wrong that humanity made.

Sorry if it was bad… Also I'm turning into a Riley/Cindy fan. Theirs times when I read Caesar/Cindy fic's but I'm manly Riley/Cindy…

Thanks to:  
MizzC  
CinnamonStar  
QTPi5210

You readers rock!! Please review! I will try and post soon!  
Peace!


	4. Had A Bad Day

a

a.n: YOU GUYS ROCK!! Thanks for the awesome reviews!!  
thanks to:  
TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT  
YoungNeil  
anon o'mace

For reviewing the last chapter!! You rock!!  
wow well here is the next chapter!!  
ENJOY!

/Chapter 4: Had a Bad Day\\

_--Last time on We Are Legend:_

"_Ugh… Huey?" She whispered._

"_Morning Jazmine" Huey said._

_Jazmine smiled as her eyes were half open but she leaned up and Huey just was shocked when she covered her mouth with his but remembered they were together now as he kissed back. He lazily deepened the kiss as his tongue dragged over hers and she moaned slightly. Soon they parted and she smiled at him more._

"_That was the best good morning I ever got." She giggled as she sat up and winked to him, and went to the hall to go downstairs. Huey watched her go while he looked down to Sam and sighed but stood and walked out of the room._

--Now:--

Walking into the kitchen Huey began his work out as he ignored the fact that Jazmine was watching him as she cooked. 10 minutes later, he felt a cool hand run up his back spine as he froze in mid pull but kept his head forward.

"Breakfast is ready." Jazmine said in a sly voice as she let her hand trail down his back until she reached the hem of his pants and let go as she walked to the table.

Huey dropped to the floor and walked over as well as he sat down and pulled out his book as he ate. Jazmine giggled and ate her cereal as she leaned down and scratched Sam behind the ears as he ate some bacon. She finished quick as she skipped upstairs and went to their training room, which was once granddad's room. She first grabbed some black shorts and a white tank-top, as she walked to a treadmill and began to jog on it. Huey wasn't the only person that trained around here. Since this started she had been training as well, like jogging, sit-ups, and Huey had taught her a little bit of martial arts and kick boxing, but only enough so she could know how to hurt someone enough to get away. Sam came in and got onto a treadmill next to hers and began to jog as well.

She had been jogging for about 20 minutes and sweat dripped from her head as she breathed hard.

"You should take a break now before you pass out." Huey said from the door and it made Jazmine jump and nearly fall off the treadmill if she hadn't grabbed onto the bars.

"Huey! You scared me!" Jazmine said as he turned off the treadmill and was still breathing hard.

"You should stay alert" Huey walked in the room.

"Why should I when you're alert enough for the both of us?" Jazmine smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That may be true but you should still see things coming like that." He said as if he was teaching her a lesson.

Jazmine leaped forward and pulled him into a kiss as he stumbled back and caught her by the waist in shock. But soon returning the kiss, it was depend until she pulled away teasingly.

"And you should have seen that coming!" Jazmine giggled as she only then noticed Huey was wearing khaki pants, and a black shirt with a black jacket.

"Oh we're leaving! Let me just-" Jazmine was about to say as she was pulling away but Huey pulled her back to his chest and she looked up confused.

"You had a long day yesterday… why don't you stay here and rest." Huey looked down to her as she gave him a confused look.

"But.. I thought you-" Jazmine got a scared look on her face thinking he was going to go out to get another specimen.

"No no, I'm just going to go down to this place I found out has some medical supplies I need to perform a chemical analysis to inject to the infected I got. I promise I won't be doing anything dangerous. I'll only be gone an hour, tops and I will come back to pick you up so we can go to the docks for the day." Huey whispered in her ear as his warm breath on her sent chills up her spine and she could only make a 'mhm' sound.

"Good… you rest now.." Huey leaned down and lightly kissed her but something in the back of his mind was nagging him and he tightened his grip on her as he deepened the kiss.

Jazmine was like putty in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the back on his afro with her fingers. She parted slightly as their lips were barley an inch away.

"…mm Promise you'll come home?" Jazmine said as she kissed him again.

"…Promise" Huey mumbled between the kiss and soon broke away, leaving her breathless.

"Good… I'll be waaaiitttiinngg" Jazmine drawled out giggling as she kissed his cheek.

Huey sighed and smirked slightly as he finally dropped his arms from her waist and turned around. Jazmine followed him silently down the stairs and watched as he grabbed a bag and opened the closet to grab a gun which he stuck in the side of his pants. She opened the door for him as he walked to it.

"Oh wait one more thing" Jazmine said as Huey turned to her confused she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips and giggled at his still confused look.

"Go on now." She winked as he just shook his head with a small very faint smirk as he walked out of the house to the steps with Sam following, and he turned around halfway to the car.

"Lock the door." Huey said with a stern voice.

"I willlll" Jazmine said in a whiny playful voice.

Turning back Huey walked to the car and let Sam jump into the passenger side as he climbed in after him and started the car. Pulling out he drove away and Jazmine watched him go with a sad smile.

"God, Huey…I love you…." Jazmine whispered to herself as she shut and locked the door.

"Hmmm.. what do I do for a hour?" Jazmine asked herself as she thought and soon she decided to take a shower.

Huey was driving the car with a bored look but sent a sideways glance to Sam who was staring at him. It was very quiet except for the sound of the engine, and Huey really didn't like the silence. Even though he is a relatively quiet man he still enjoys the company of others sometimes.

"Uhh… So I guess me and Jazmine are together now.." Huey said in an emotionless but awkward kind of tone.

Sam tilted his head slightly like he was saying 'duh!'

"..I wish Caesar was around to ask him what I should do now… He was really smart when it came to women… Not that your not a good listener!" Huey looked to Sam and looked back at the road, as Sam just sat and stared at him.

"..I just… I don't know what to do now… All these years have been so different… First I meet her and its pretty much awkward friendship starting out, and then we became relatively good friends as Caesar moved in and we all hung out more." Huey continued to talk normally as the awkward, emotionless tone left his voice and he was talking as if Sam was his old friend Caesar.

"Then… I realized I had a crush on her- which I tried to force to go away but it only got stronger. I've said some pretty mean things to her… You know I told her once that someday everyone she knew was going to die… I never knew how right I was in more ways than one. But to sum it all up I was an ass to her for many years… But she still followed me to school, waited for me at my locker, sat with me on the hill… I may be smart but I still don't know how she can love somebody like me." He sighed as he looked to Sam again to see him still watching him as if listening and understanding.

Soon they came to a small building that was like all the others, all dirty and un-used. Getting from the car Huey grabbed the brown backpack and slung it over one of his shoulder as he held up a gun, ready to go in. Stepping to the door Huey open it and Sam ran inside as Huey waited. After a few seconds he heard a bark and slowly walked in. It was dark but Huey had pretty good eyes and could see outlines and the light from the open door didn't make it so dark. There was a large window but it was painted black for some reason so it blocked the light from entering.

It looked like a waiting room in a doctor's office but the carpet was dusty, and the furniture was dirty. Walking to the center there was a coffee table with magazines from years ago on top, dirty as well. There was a door on the other side as Huey walked to it and opened it as Sam walked past him. It was a small hall with a few doors on each side. This place was once a free clinic, that took in people with small injuries or was sick, but not a lot of money.

Walking to the end of the tiled hall, Huey came to a large closet filled with all kinds of medical stuff. Going in he took some syringes, alcohol, a bottle of medicine, and a few small glass tubes. After finishing up Huey walked out of the closet and closed the door. Suddenly Sam began to growl as he bared his teeth and his fur stood up and his ears down.

Huey looked down to Sam and saw his looking in the direction of the middle door in the middle of the hallway. It was open but the door was shut with only just a crack. Huey pulled up his gun as he stood their, not moving an inch as his breathing began to come in shallow breaths. He stood like that for about a minute, waiting for something to happen. The door suddenly began to creek as if being pushed slowly open. Huey watched, and quickly an infected jumped out from the room and screamed as he ran at him. Huey wasted no time shooting off rounds at the creature. After 4 shots the creature dropped with 3 holes in his head and one in the neck. Sam barked as Huey took a deep breath and sighed as he pet Sam's head and walked slowly over to the dead body. Looking down at the deformed, once human he wrinkled his nose in anger.

Suddenly a slam was heard as Huey's head snapped up to look down the hall and he could see the entrance to the building from their that he left open, but now it was shut and the whole room became darker than it already was. Sam began to whimper as Huey held up his gun again. Everything was silent except for Huey's breathing, as he began to slowly move forward.

Suddenly Huey heard a very small gurgle sound behind him and quickly turned but it was too late, as the creature behind him lunged at him and Huey's gun flew from his hand and slid across the floor as they began to wrestle. Grunting and struggling to keep the thing from taking a bite out of him, Huey quickly reached down to his boot and pulled out his knife and shoved it into the infected. It screamed and tried to get the knife out of him but Huey kicked it off him and was kneeling over it as he began to stab it over and over. Soon it died and Huey was covered in blood from the infected but he heard more growling coming from the room behind him and as quickly as he could he jumped up and began to run.

"Run Sam!" Huey screamed as Sam ran forward with Huey following but as soon as Huey exited the hall he was tackled again by an infected but Huey stabbed at it like he did the other and it was still going but it had a grip on his jacket. Twisting and struggling Huey got out of the jacket as the infected still held and he began to die but tried to grab at him but Huey jabbed the knife into its lower belly and brought it up as he sliced open its stomach and blood sprayed out as Huey pulled the knife out and looked down at the dead body.

Looking down the hall from the room he saw the door kicked open as 3 ran out towards him screaming. Getting up Huey ran to the door but one of them jumped on his back as Huey began to punch it but it wouldn't get off. Shoving his knife into its chest but it was clawing as Huey's chest screaming. Sam was barking and growling at the other 2 that were there to hold them back. Thinking quickly Huey ran at the window that was painted black and threw himself threw it. The window shattered at the contact as sunlight poured into the once dark office. The other 2 screamed in pain as they ran back down the hall to escape the darkness.

Huey laid their as he saw the infected that grabbed onto him a few feet away screaming in pain as it clawed at the ground and slammed its head onto the concrete as blood poured from the head now. Huey watched as it slowly began to stop but the screaming died down and it died. Sam jumped from the broken window and ran over to Huey who still lay on the ground, covered in blood and he could feel the injuries under his half ripped shirt. Breathing hard Huey laid spread on the concrete with eyes closed from the sun shining down on him.

Sam began to lick the side of his cheek which woke Huey from his thoughts as he grunted trying to sit up. The glass had cut his arms but not bad, and he had 4 gashes like claw marks going across his chest that were pretty deep. Looking at the dead infected Huey looked back to the clinic which was now lit up because of the broken window. Sighing Huey struggled to stand as he grasped his chest in pain but tried to make it to the car.

Finally he made it to the car and Sam jumped in the passenger seat as Huey sat in the drivers seat breathing hard. After a minute, Huey looked next to him at Sam and reached out a hand and have him a pet on the head as he rubbed the soft fur and gave a small smile.

"Good boy…" Huey whispered as Sam got up and began to lick his cheek again.

"Fine.. just this.. once… ok that's enough!.. Let's go" Huey said as Sam sat back in the seat and Huey began to drive home.

/End chapter 4!!\\

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter hehehe! But I gotta leave enough for the juicy stuff hehehe!

Tell me what you think please which means reviews would be nice hehehe

Also YoungNeil, your right about the song on youtube! It goes with the movie so well!! I like it!!


	5. Bandage My Heart

A

A.N: Wow thanks for the awesome reviews everybody!!  
wow!! I feel so loved!! Hehehe!

Anyways I hate to keep you all waiting so here's the next chapter!!  
Also I don't own boondocks or I am Legend… Yeeetttt lolol!!

/Chapter 5: Bandage My Heart\\

_Last time on We Are Legend:_

_Looking at the dead infected Huey looked back to the clinic which was now lit up because of the broken window. Sighing Huey struggled to stand as he grasped his chest in pain but tried to make it to the car._

_Finally he made it to the car and Sam jumped in the passenger seat as Huey sat in the drivers seat breathing hard. After a minute, Huey looked next to him at Sam and reached out a hand and have him a pet on the head as he rubbed the soft fur and gave a small smile._

"_Good boy…" Huey whispered as Sam got up and began to lick his cheek again._

"_Fine.. just this.. once… ok that's enough!.. Let's go" Huey said as Sam sat back in the seat and Huey began to drive home._

Now:

Jazmine was all giggly as she sat on the couch looking at the TV as it showed a home video of her parents in the kitchen making dinner while laughing. Jazmine had taken a shower and changed into black sweat pants with silver design on the side, and a white tank top. While she was looking for her other sock she found a box of home video's shoved in the back of her closet. Years ago she went back to her home to grab stuff and she had taken some home videos her family had taken and put them in a small box and put it in the back of her closet until she was ready to watch them without crying her eyes out.

Now she knew she was ready as she watched some of her, and her mom and dad being a happy family. She sighed as she looked at her watch and saw it had been an hour and a half since Huey left and she paused the video right at the part where they were cooking. Jazmine felt a little worried but suddenly heard a pound on the door and her eyes lit up with joy. Running threw the house she unlocked the many locks and threw the door open only to gasp in shock and her smile disappear.

"Huey!" Jazmine screamed as she saw his bloody chest and the blood that covered his body.

She was about to grab onto him but he held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine" Huey said in a low voice.

"But-" Jazmine was stopped by the look he gave her and she let him walk in on his own, as Sam came in and Jazmine was about to follow but he looked back to her as if ready to say something but she cut him off this time.

"Ill cover the tracks! You go lay down!" Jazmine said as she turned to the closet and pulled out a clear bottle with clear liquid in it. Running outside she sprayed the sidewalk that was dripped with blood just a little. As she sprayed it the blood disappeared as it hid the scent of blood and any evidence of anybody walking down this place.

Making sure every drop was cleaned up she ran back inside and locked the door. After that she ran upstairs to her room. Under her bed was a box full of emergency medical supplies. A few years ago Jazmine had taken an interest in medicine, and she read many books about it and would practice what she could. She was not a surgeon, but she knew her fair amount to be a fairly good doctor in regular society if there was anymore society left. Running down stairs with the box, Jazmine came to the living room to see Huey laying across the couch with a hand on his chest and his eyes closed in what looked to be concentration but she knew he was in pain. Walking over to him she set the box down and kneeled next to him and set a hand on his cheek. Huey's eyes opened a little as he watched her sad eyes look at his chest.

"These 2 are going to need stitches" Jazmine said as she let go of his cheek and pointed to the 2 deepest gashes in the middle and she bit her lip in nervousness. She had never done stitches on a real person before, but she had practiced on pillows and one time on Sam when he ran into a tree from playing, but he only needed a very small one on his head and she had done it perfectly. Huey took her hand into his bloody hand and squeezed it slightly.

"You can do it. I trust you" He whispered.

Jazmine felt like she could cry from hearing those encouraging words but she shook off that feeling and nodded as she let go and pulled out some scissors. She began to cut the remaining shirt that hung on his body and was soaked in blood off and then placed both hands on his chest and leaned in with a very deep concentrating look on her face. Next she picked up a bottle of disinfecting alcohol and looked Huey in the eye.

"This is going to sting a little" She said as Huey just nodded, because from all the cuts he got growing up from all his fighting and training always were cleaned out with this stuff and he knew it stung but he never showed pain.

Jazmine sighed as she poured the bottle onto his chest and the liquid hit the gashes. Huey let out a yell as he clenched the couch and gritted his teeth as he tried not to push her away. Jazmine felt very pained to hurt him but she knew it had to be done. She then grabbed a towel and began to softly dab the gash to get it dry. The bleeding had stopped a little so she reached in the box and pulled out a needle with a medicine that numbs an area for a while. Squirting the needle to get the bubbled out she then injected it into his chest. After a minute she saw Huey's shoulders relax a little and his face seemed less tense. Jazmine then picked up a needle and special thread as she got it ready and looked down at Huey with nervousness. Slowly she shakily moved it to his chest but stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. And pushed it threw his skin. Smiling to herself she realized she was doing it perfectly. So she decided to start a conversation to break the silence and she also had a question that was eating her away.

"What happened?"

"…I went to the clinic to get some supplies… and it was clear when we checked." Huey motioned to Sam as he mentioned 'we', and Jazmine nodded.

"I went to the back closet to get the stuff and just as I finished Sam started growling and… Next thing I know, one runs out and comes at me… I shot at him and killed it… But when I was checking to make sure it was dead, another jumped me from behind and knocked my gun from my hand…" Huey stared at the ceiling as he told his story while Jazmine listened and fear grew more inside her.

"So I used my boot knife and killed it but while trying to get out 1 more jumped me but I killed them barley while Sam held off 2 others… Just as one jumped on my back I threw myself threw the window and it died in the light as the other 2 ran back into the building…" Huey explained.

"Oh my- Huey you could have died!" Jazmine felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back as she did the last stitch and cut the wire as she tied it in a special knot.

"But I didn't" He said firmly.

Taking out some bandages she placed a patch over the other 2 gashes that weren't as deep and covered them as she held it down with solvent tape.

"That's done…" Jazmine said as she began to stand and set the stuff back into the box.

"Good" Huey tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him and he looked up at Jazmine who had her eyebrow raised questioningly to him.

"I meant I was done with the cut… I'm not done with you" Jazmine said as she made him lay back down.

"But the sea port… we have to…" Huey trailed off as she put a finger to his mouth and smiled.

"You need to rest… I'll be right back" Jazmine stood and walked to the kitchen and came out with a bowl of water and a rag.

"What's that for?" Huey questioned.

"You're covered in blood that half of which is not yours… I'm going to clean you up." She dipped the rag in the water and brought it to his stomach.

Huey flinched at the warmth of the water but relaxed as she began to trail it and rinse it to get the blood off. She was very careful around his cuts as she brought the rag to his head and wiped off remaining blood that had dried. As she finished, Jazmine leaned down and kissed him on the head and walked to the kitchen to drain the bowl of the now pink water with blood in it. Coming back Jazmine had a blanket and pillow as she carefully lifted his head and set the pillow under it and draped the blanket over him.

"You rest for now and I'll wake you later for dinner." Jazmine said as she made sure he was comfortable.

"I don't need to be treated like a kid.' Huey said slightly annoyed.

Jazmine giggled as she leaned in and softly kissed him and pulled away as she winked.

"I know…" Jazmine got up and left Huey their as he felt a wave of exhaustion over flow him and he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

He soon awoke a few hours later to the sound of dishes clanging together and opened his eyes slowly. Huey then saw Jazmine poke her head in when she heard him groan and smiled.

"Hey their sleepy head! 1 second" Jazmine ran back into the kitchen and after a minute she came out with a tray of pasta noodles and a drink.

Sitting on the edge of the couch that had a little space she sat where his stomach was laying. Huey slowly began to sit up when Jazmine gave him a look and picked up a fork and began to try and feed him. Huey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jazmine… what the hell?" Huey was really confused.

"Come on Huey.. I want to take care of you, so just do it and let me feed you" Jazmine forced the food in his mouth as Huey just blushed slightly and let her feed him this once.

"Open up for the chew chew train!" Jazmine giggled.

"Ok if you call it that again I'm going on a hunger strike" Huey said in a serious voice as Jazmine giggled more.

Soon she finished feeding him and stood up with the tray.

"One second Huey I got a surprise for you!" Jazmine giggled as she ran to the kitchen and came out with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face as she walked over to him and knelt down.

"You ready for dessert?" She whispered in his ear and it sent chills up his whole body as he felt his face get warmer.

"J-Jazmine?" Huey was confused but also kind of excited as he thought on what she was about to do.

Quickly as her smirk came it left, and came a regular smile as she held up the cake from yesterday. Huey's eyes were so shocked, confused, and annoyed slightly.

"What?"

"Well yesterday we never had a chance for you to blow out the candles and make a wish" Jazmine said.

Huey sighed as she lit the candles, but blew them out with a small puff. Jazmine then took out a knife as she began to cut the cake while starting a conversation.

"What did you wish for?" She asked.

"Isn't the point of a birthday wish is for me not to tell you… or it wont come true?" Huey raised an eyebrow.

Jazmine giggled and held a plate of cake as her smirk returned.

"I guess… But tell me when it comes true… ok?" Jazmine picked up a fork and took a chunk out as she held it to his mouth.

Huey nodded, rolling his eyes as he opened in a bored manner. She put the chunk of cake in his mouth as he tasted it.

"How is it?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"It's pretty good… I'm not a fan of sweets but this is good" Huey let her feed him another bite as he ate it.

"You know what my favorite part of a cake is?" Jazmine whispered as Huey saw the look in her eyes change and he could feel the lump in his thought as he swallowed.

"What?"

"The icing… Its just so sweet and gives me a sugar rush" Jazmine then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Huey raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"It's just… when I kiss you… I get that exact same feeling." Her eyes danced with happiness as she leaned down and once she was about kiss him a wine sound was heard.

Looking away each other, they looked to Sam who was pushing a plate with his nose.

"Oh Sammy! Baby I'm sorry! I will go fix you something to eat! Something delicious for my little man!" Jazmine cooed to the dog as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to make some food for Sam.

Huey looked to Sam with a slightly annoyed look as Sam just panted and tilted his head to him. Looking up to the ceiling, Huey thought about the infected down below and the chemical he needed to inject into it.

/ End Chapter 5!!\\

_PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6!!_

_'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' Huey leaned his back against the tree and winced as he looked down to see his wound had re-opened and a blood stain was on the once white bandages._

"_No…" Huey groaned as he tried to push himself up._

_His vision blurred and he could feel his eyes drooping, but he tried to drag himself but soon fell limp as his last thought was the name of the girl he loved._

A.N: That was just a small preview for the next chapter hehehehe!  
the next chapter is one that had me looking over my shoulder each minute in paranoia when I was writing it lolol!!

I hope you like it!! Thanks to everyone who reviews!!


	6. Ambushed

A

A.N: thank you soooo so so so so much for all the awesome reviews!! You all rock the house Yo! Lol!! ((If you haven't seen the movie, I'm sry if you read spoilers for it!))

It's going to get more intense now!! So I hope the preview from the last chapter didn't scare you all too much hehehe!!

So I guess theirs nothing else to say except THANKS SSO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS ((even though I already said that))

Oh and I Don't own Boondocks or I am Legend…. Sadly… But in my dreams

I live with the characters lololol

Enjoy!!

/Chapter 6: Ambushed\\

_Last Time on We Are Legend:_

_Looking away each other, they looked to Sam who was pushing a plate with his nose._

"_Oh Sammy! Baby I'm sorry! I will go fix you something to eat! Something delicious for my little man!" Jazmine cooed to the dog as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to make some food for Sam._

_Huey looked to Sam with a slightly annoyed look as Sam just panted and tilted his head to him. Looking up to the ceiling, Huey thought about the infected down below and the chemical he needed to inject into it._

Now:

Moving his eyes to the direction of the kitchen, Huey slowly began to get up with much effort to keep quiet. Wincing in pain, Huey finally made it up and began to walk to the lab in the basement. Once in the basement he put on the cote and washed his hands of any bacteria as he walked to a metal table in the center of the room. On the table was an infected, and it was strapped down with many restraints. Taking out a head set microphone, Huey checked vital signs which were beeping very fast like normal as the infected breathed very fast but seemed sleeping.

"Subject appears to be female, vitals are off the cart, and chemical is about to be given." Huey picked up a needle from the desk as he walked over to the other table with bottles and glass tubes of chemicals on it. Picking up one he took a full needle back to the infected and slowly injected it into its arm. A few seconds passed and Huey looked to the heart monitor as it seemed to be slowing down.

"Heart rate is… decreasing to normal… I think-" But he was cut off by the creature as it began to seizure and shake, and a few seconds later the heart monitor went flat.

Huey stared at the creature with a solemn face but turned to the table behind him and picked up another needle. As he infected the infection back into the creature the heart monitor came to life quickly as it began to scream and stare at Huey with hatred. Taking the infected, he wheeled the table into a giant glass part of the room where the area was completely sealed off from the lab. It was like a glass dome that was bullet proof, and almost sound proof. Wheeling the table inside he once again gave it a sedative needle and it slowly fell unconscious. Stepping back out he locked the glass door and just as he turned around he saw Jazmine standing on the stairs, giving him an emotionless look.

"Jazmine…" He whispered.

"I told you to rest…" She said in an emotionless tone as he could see her eyes begin to turn angry.

"I had to test the chemical out on the subject. Resting isn't an option now, and besides I feel fi-" He was cut off by her.

"No Huey! You're not fine! Look at what your doing to yourself!" She walked down the steps and stood across from him.

"You stay up half the night to watch over me and get only a few hours asleep, and then you go threw a whole day of work! You're scaring me Huey! When was the last time you just rested for even a minute without thinking of anything?" Jazmine's anger turned into sadness.

"I don't have time to rest Jazmine! But In case you haven't noticed, we're in a war here! And news flash! We're losing!" Huey said in an annoyed yet angry tone.

"The world is quieter now… We just have to listen… If we listen, we can hear god's plan." She walked slowly over to him as she said this with a soft smile and reached a hand out to slightly tough his face.

"God's plan…" Huey whispered in an emotionless tone.

"Yes" She replied as she kept her hand on his face lightly.

"Alright" Huey gave a short nod in a thinking kind of way, as he stepped away from her hand and looked in her eyes as he took on a thoughtful look.

"Let me tell you about your "_God's plan_"." Huey emphasized the word 'God', as his face turned to anger.

"Six billion people on Earth when the infection hit. KV had a ninety-percent kill rate, that's five point four billion people dead. Crashed and bled out. Dead!" Huey got up in her face as he yelled, and she closed her eyes while looking down when he screamed.

"Less than one-percent immunity. That left twelve million healthy people, like you, and me. The other five hundred and eighty-eight million turned into your dark seekers, and then they got hungry and they killed and fed on everybody. Everybody!" He screamed so loud Jazmine flinched and began to tremble.

He got down so close to her as he whispered in her ear in such anger.

"Every 'single' person that you or I has ever known is dead! Dead! There is no god!" He then stepped away and stormed past her to the stairs and ran out of the house to the car as Sam was just upstairs when Huey went to the door and just followed him into the car.

Jazmine stood their shaking and tears slowly came to her eyes as she dropped to her knees and cried on the floor.

Huey just stared out over the hill top as he sat their watching the almost destroyed town. He was sitting under the same giant tree he and Jazmine use to come to as kids. After his fight with Jazmine he just drove and ended up at the hill without even thinking of it. Sam sat next to him resting.

'_I'm such an idiot.'_ He buried his head in his hands and cursed himself

"Jazmine…" He whispered.

'_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' _Huey leaned his back against the tree and winced as he looked down to see his wound had re-opened and a blood stain was on the once white bandages. Putting a hand to his chest he began to feel weak and tired.

"No…" Huey groaned as he tried to push himself up.

Slowly standing he began to stumble to his car but fell onto the grass as he breathed hard. His vision blurred and he could feel his eyes drooping, but he tried to drag himself but soon fell limp as his last thought was the name of the girl he loved. Sam whimpered as he tried to lick his hand but got no response even though he could see the rise and drop of his chest as he slept. Carefully, Sam curled up next to Huey and whimpered more.

Jazmine had tears still in her eyes but she was walking around the lab trying to get her mind off of Huey, but with no luck. Since she studied medicine she somewhat understood what he did and she looked over to the sleeping infected but her eyes widened.

The dark seeker's breathing had slowed down slightly as the skin seemed to loose some grey. Rushing over to the glass dome she was shocked as she checked the heart monitor and felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"You did it Huey… "She whispered.

She ran upstairs to wait for him to return to tell him of his success. As she waited it began to get later. Soon the sun began to set and she decided to close up all the windows but wait to lock the door until Huey returned. Her heart beat so fast as she waited for his return. Finally she locked the door and sighed as she walked to his room alone for the first time in years to sleep.

"I guess… he just… doesn't want to come home yet…" She sighed and curled up on his bed. She knew he was safe, because he knew other places in the city that had smaller hide outs or stow away places just in case. But that never stopped the growing fear in the back of her head.

Outside the house the sun went completely down as we see the moving shadows of the infected come out. But one stood out as his large status and bulging muscles were pulsing with rage. He roared in rage as all the infected spread out to do their nightly hunt for food.

Jazmine curled up under the covers shaking at all the loud screaming but found herself unable to sleep without Huey their to protect her.

A random shadow staggered threw the streets along with others but looked down to the street and saw a drop of blood. Letting out a huge scream the creature began to scream louder as if summoning others.

Jazmine's eyes snapped open at the very close scream as she slowly crept out of bed and went to the window and opened a very unnoticeable peep hole that they kept shut and she saw the shadow creature screaming. Looking down her eyes widened even more as her air left her lungs as she saw a few drops of blood leaving a trail from the house. Huey must have re-opened his wound when he left and never noticed. Looking back up, she saw the creature stop and wait as she heard a loud base like noise coming closer.

Taking binoculars she looked threw them and gasped as she saw a giant crowd of infected running towards the house. Dropping the binoculars without a second thought she ran down the stairs and to a box by the door. Flipping it open she pressed a row of buttons.

Outside a giant bright light shone from hidden areas like tree's, behind cars, and other places as some infected stopped and screamed in pain. Both others jumped and tore some down.

Next she grabbed another box in the living room and opened it as she flipped all the switches down and threw herself to her knees as she pressed the giant red button at the bottom. A giant explosion erupted outside the house as bomb's under each car on the block blew up and Jazmine was clenching her eyes shut as she opened them and heard a ringing noise in her ear as she felt dizzy. Standing she could only hear a ringing sounds, and she stumbled to a window and looked out the peep hole to see smoke and fire everywhere.

Her breathing came in shallow breaths as she slowly could hear the ringing begin to fade but very slowly as she could hear faint sounds of fire from outside crackling. Nothing came from the fire and Jazmine never moved as she began to think she killed them.

But suddenly a giant figure jumped from behind the flames, as did many and they roared. She gasped as the giant leader figure looked in her direction and she quickly shut the hole and ran to the hall. A pounding sound could be heard at the door as the windows were making banging sounds as well. Running to the door in the hall she threw it open and shut it as she locked it tight and ran down to the lab basement.

Quickly she knew what she had to do, so she grabbed the laptop on the table and ran to the glass room with the sleeping, healing infected. She took a needle and put it into her skin as she drew a full tube of blood.

A smash could be heard upstairs as she quickly ran past the sleeping form and locked the glass door while the roaring from upstairs could be heard getting louder as they turned over items and smashed stuff. The lab door was suddenly pounded on as she gasped and looked away. She was at the back wall clutching the laptop and blood sample with shaky arms.

Suddenly the door was kicked in as the large infected landed at the bottom of the steps with an angry look.

((I really really really wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger here but I'm not that mean lol))

As he looked up he saw an empty lab, except with the body of the other infected. Slowly walking over to the body on the table his some what calm face turned angry as he sniffed at the body. Giving out a roar of anger he turned and smashed a row of glass tubes. Others ran into the room and smashed stuff as they searched for food.

Jazmine was in the small room behind the walls of the glass room that was like a secret door and shelter. Years ago Huey found it when they were 10 and figured it use to be a small bomb shelter for people who thought it could save them from an atomic bomb. It was soon forgotten and covered up by stuff in the basement until a few years ago when they found it again and decided to keep it free just in case.

On the inside it had a giant metal lock going threw the door, and it was sound proof from the inside. She could just faintly hear the ringing now as she also hears faint roaring. Her head was killing her as she curled up on the floor of the dirty small room that you would have to sit on your knees before your head hit the ceiling. Slowly her eyes closed as she was thinking only of Huey and hoping he was safe.

/END CHAPTER 6\\

A.N: W00T! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
I'm so happy!! I really like to update this fic because all of my awesome reviewers and their cool reviews I get to read and inspire me!!

I'm working on more chapters!! So tell me what you think please!  
also im sry if there are any spelling errors or anything!

Luv you all!!  
PEACE!!


	7. Painful Regrets

A

A.N: HEY ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! Sorry for the wait, but I had family down and bla bla bla… Anyways let's get on with the story!!

By the way I do not own boondocks or I am legend… sad yes I know… but it's the truth…

Anyways enjoy!!

/--Chapter 7: Painful Regrets--\\

_Last Time on We Are Legend:_

_It was soon forgotten and covered up by stuff in the basement until a few years ago when they found it again and decided to keep it free just in case._

_On the inside it had a giant metal lock going threw the door, and it was sound proof from the inside. She could just faintly hear the ringing now as she also hears faint roaring. Her head was killing her as she curled up on the floor of the dirty small room that you would have to sit on your knees before your head hit the ceiling. Slowly her eyes closed as she was thinking only of Huey and hoping he was safe._

_Now:_

A bright light shone down on Huey as he grunted and squinted his eyes open but closed them from the bright sun. Finally opening them again he could only see tree branches above him. A second of wondering where he was he gasped in realization and flew up but winced and grabbed his chest. Looking down he saw the blood stain and realized he re-opened his would last night but it must have closed again from the pressure of the bandages Jazmine gave him.

'_Jazmine…'_ Huey looked down to Sam who was staring up at him in wonder.

Getting up he sighed as he knew she would be angry with him for leaving her last night and pt himself in danger.

'_She must be worried si-'_ his thought stopped dead in its tracks as he looked to the view of the town which caused him to freeze.

There in the distance you could see smoke remains coming from the area that was their house. He could feel so many ideas go threw him as he turned and ran to the car with Sam jumping in and he speeded off as fast as the car would go.

'_Jazmine… Oh damn.. if anything happened to you… I will never forgive myself!' _He thought as the closer he got the more smoke he saw. Turning on the block that his house was on he had to stop because trash and car parts littered the street. Smoke was coming from burnt up car's that were still on fire a little, but nothing serious.

Running threw the trash he finally came threw the smoke and froze as he dropped to his knees. His home was torn to pieces, as the metal windows were ripped off, the door smashed in, and he could feel the fear of loosing someone so dear to him that he didn't want to think of it yet. Getting up he ran to the broken down door and looked inside as it looked like a tornado went threw the place. Sam was next to him as he ran inside and looked for his other friend.

"Jazmine!" Huey screamed looking from each room as his fear grew larger.

Running upstairs he went to the room they shared and saw their bed torn to pieces. He then ran to each and every room upstairs screaming her name, as his voice began to crack in such raw emotion.

"Jazmine! God damn it Jazmine answer me! Please!"

Going to the living room downstairs he stepped over, or onto items all over the floor. He began to feel his knees becoming weak as his hope was slowly disappearing. Sam went to the lab and Huey remembered he never checked and quickly ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom his hope was even more destroyed when he saw his lab completely trashed and beyond reconstruction as he also saw the body of the infected he had was gone.

Looking down to the glass covered floor, Huey slowly walked back upstairs with no emotion showing as he was in complete shock. Stepping out of his destroyed lab he looked down at the trash littered hall and saw broken picture frames with half burnt pictures covered in glass. Kneeing down he stared at a half burnt picture of his granddad, himself and Riley before everything. Taking a side glance to the other wall he saw a picture of Jazmine and Him on a hill but the picture was next to a small patch of hot ember as it set half of it on fire and slowly burnt him out of the side of the picture and began to burn away her figure. Grabbing it quickly, Huey brushed off the embers and held the half burnt picture of the woman he loved.

Sam just walked around the broken house, looking for his other friend. The dog laid next to the destroyed bed that they slept in and curled up as he let out a whimper of sadness, and waited for her to hopefully come threw the door and pet him.

Huey slowly felt a stinging sensation fill his eyes, but never blinked as he kept looking at the picture. A wet tear came to his eye and as it slowly rolled down, his mind flashed threw memories he had with her.

_Giving her his scarf when it started snowing._

_Sitting on the hill, while watching the sun set as she smiled and tried to ask what he was thinking about._

_Eating dinner together with all their family and neighbors and then he saw just him and her eating at their table alone yet she still smiled._

_Their first kiss, as she told him she loved him…_

She was the first thing he saw each morning when he woke up… and the last thing to see when he fell asleep… But now he never would see her again… and it's his entire fault…

"J-jazmine… No... Please don't leave me…" Huey whispered as more tears rolled down his face and he leaned his back against the wall as he sat their silently crying.

"I did this… I left you alone… even after I promised you I never would leave you… It's my fault you're gone… I never told you… I love you… No you can't be gone!" Huey hit his head on the back of the wall in anger.

When Huey's family died years ago he kept all emotions locked inside of him for Jazmine's sake and was strong for her. He never expressed his sorrow for the loss of the people he cared about. Keeping all emotions locked up he finally broke down completely letting out all emotions of pain and sorrow he kept locked inside for years and the pain he felt now for her.

A few minutes later, Huey was racked with grief. Cracking his wet eyes open he saw a gun across from him in the living room on the littered floor. Staring at it, he slowly got up and walked to it, while still holding the picture. Picking up the small black gun he let some tears fall onto the metal weapon. Finally after another minute he took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears away from his face as he controlled his breathing. Looking back at the burnt picture in his hands he finally put back up him emotionless face.

'_I will see you soon Jazmine…' _ Huey thought as he turned away and went to their room.

Running up the stairs Huey came to their destroyed room and ignored Sam as he went to the closet and opened the attic roof door above him. He pulled out a box and a sword as he grabbed a black jacket and put it on with a gun holster under it, over his bloody bandages. Opening the box he had a stash of gun's and weapons. Putting 2 guns into the holsters under his jacket, he put a blade in his boot, and a few other things. As he finished he held his sword in his sheath and looked to Sam who was staring at him. Walking to the dog he knelt down and stared at him.

"I'm leaving… You can't come with me this time" Huey said in an emotionless tone, and Sam tilted his head slightly.

"Sam… Thank you… You're a good dog… I'm sorry for leaving you like this… but at night… Just. Take care of yourself…" Huey reached a hand out and pet Sam's head as the dog tilted his head more.

Standing up, Huey began to walk out and down the stairs as Sam followed him downstairs. Turning around Huey knew Sam would follow him, and he sighed as he walked by the lab and stopped at the knocked down door. Looking down at the dog, he couldn't look into those eyes because he saw innocence in them, and innocence reminded him of… her…

Huey saw a tennis ball in the corner as he slowly picked it up and looked from the ball to Sam.

"Fetch…" Huey said in a low tone as he tossed the ball down the stairs into the lab. Sam quickly ran after the ball which gave Huey time to run from the house to the car he was in not to long ago. Slamming the door Huey gripped the wheel tightly as he drove off.

Down in the lab the ball bounced and hit a wall as it bounced back and hit the other wall and it made a loud thud sound against the hollow wall.

Jazmine snapped her eyes open when she heard a thud on the metal wall. She must have fallen asleep, as she checked her watch and saw it was mid-day. A thud came again and she held her breath as she thought it was an infected trying to get in. Suddenly she heard a bark and gasped.

"Sam?!" She said and began to open the door slowly.

Cracking the small door open she peeked out but was soon covered in drool as Sam began to lick her face. Laughing in happiness Jazmine threw open the door and hugged Sam.

"Sam! Oh I was worried!" Jazmine pet him and Sam jumped around barking.

Once Jazmine looked up she saw the damage to the lab and she sighed. Looking back down to Sam she then looked around.

"Where's Huey?" She asked in a low voice.

Sam just looked up as a shelf and saw the ball Huey threw on the corner of the shelf. Slowly it rolled off and fell onto a radio in the corner that was tossed on the floor. Long ago Huey sent out AM frequency broadcast on the radio each day. She remembered the message clearly.

"_My name is Huey Freeman. I am a survivor living in Woodcrest with Jazmine Dubois. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. We will be at the South Street Seaport everyday at mid-day, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there... if anyone is out there... We can provide food, we can provide shelter, we can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone."_

When the ball hit it, the radio turned on as static was heard. Jazmine began to ignore it as she looked around for Huey.

"….Hello-…. There?.. Anybody-…Survivors-…" A voice spoke up threw the static.

Her head snapped in the direction of the radio as she heard a voice, and her breath caught in her through.

/--END CHAPTER!!--\\

A.N: Woot cliffy!! Hehehe!! Where did Huey go? I guess you're going to have to wait and find out! The more you review the more it shall inspire me!

Also I'm sry it's so short but I had to save the really intense scenes for later! Next chapter will be longer I hope.

Wish me luck in writing faster lol!

Peace!


	8. Time to Fight and Time to Mourn

/ Chapter 8:

A.N: HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I finally started my senior year in high school!! Yay me!  
My job is doing ok  
and my film career is EVEN BETTER!!

GOOD NEWS TO EVERYONE I WON A FILM CONTEST AND WAS SENT TO NATIONALS!! I represented my state and got a medal and certificate. I didn't win nationals but I did get 100 dollars! YAY ME!

Now I'm working with some directors and producers on a TV station that I'm keeping secret until reveled!

So I was sitting in my room when my friend sent me a picture of Huey and I was all "AWWW!" and so I was inspired to continue this chapter!!

By the way I don't own Boondocks or I am legend…. But as a future Director… you can bet it's on my list of hostile takeovers! Lol!

Anyways Enjoy!

_/ _Chapter 8: Time to Fight and Time to Mourn_\\_

_Last time on We Are Legend:_

"Where's Huey?" She asked in a low voice.

Sam just looked up as a shelf and saw the ball Huey threw on the corner of the shelf. Slowly it rolled off and fell onto a radio in the corner that was tossed on the floor. Long ago Huey sent out AM frequency broadcast on the radio each day. She remembered the message clearly.

"_My name is Huey Freeman. I am a survivor living in Woodcrest with Jazmine Dubois. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. We will be at the South Street Seaport everyday at mid-day, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there... if anyone is out there... We can provide food, we can provide shelter, we can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone."_

When the ball hit it, the radio turned on as static was heard. Jazmine began to ignore it as she looked around for Huey.

"….Hello-…. There?.. Anybody-…Survivors-…" A voice spoke up threw the static.

Her head snapped in the direction of the radio as she heard a voice, and her breath caught in her through.

_Now:_

The sun began to set as the day was coming to an end. At the dock we see the desk Huey always sat at, and a figure is sitting in the seat not moving. As the sun set's completely shadows begin to move towards the docks to the desk with the figure sitting at it. Their slow walk turned into jogging, and then a full sprint as they roared and many tackled the figure on the desk but a dummy head fell off.

Suddenly high beam car lights lit up as all the infected looked over to see a large car speeding towards them. The car hit many infected as it turned and spun around as it came to the end of the dock. Inside the car Huey sat with angered eyes as a large infected that he recognized before, stood in front of an army of infected as they had a stair down. Revving the engine Huey pushed down on the gas and the car speeded forward as the infected ran at him as well. Hitting more infected some jumped on the roof but Huey turned the wheel fast, as the car spun in a circle. Taking out a gun he aimed it out the window as he spun and began to shoot. Hitting some creatures as the car stopped Huey was about to go again when an infected jumped on the hood and began to pound its head into the glass screaming. The glass cracked and Huey let out a grunt as he shot its head and it exploded. Driving forward more jumped on the roof and he aimed his gun up and shot threw the roof himself.

"You son of a-" Huey was cut off as the largest infected grabbed the car from behind and lifted its still spinning wheels.

"Fuck!" Huey turned in his seat and began shooting out the back window and it shattered as the infected screamed as it struggled to keep the car up.

With a final grunt he flipped the car over and all the windows smashed out. Huey's head was laying on the top of the roof as it was all upside down and glass cut his forehead and blood dripped out. Weakly he let out a grunt and moan as he squinted his eyes trying to force back the pain. Flashes of white were seen as images came to him.

_FLASH_

12 year old Huey and Jazmine sat on their hill looking over the world as Huey read his newspaper filled with dread and war with his emotionless yet a bit of annoyed face. Jazmine was suppose to stay quiet while re read as he told her hundreds of times to do. But a giggle was heard as he sighed in annoyance and tried to ignore the giggling. It continued as he finally dropped down his newspaper from his face to ask her what was so funny when he froze as he saw her giggling at a butterfly that had landed on her nose.

_It's orange wings lightly fluttered against her softly making her giggle as he could see she was trying not to so she wouldn't scare it. She bit her lip as the butterfly quickly fluttered off and she giggled openly as it fluttered around her head. Then it came over and landed in his afro and he got an annoyed look as he moved his hand up to brush it off but a hand stopped his._

"_Don't!" He looked to the hand holding his and followed it up to her eyes._

"_What?"_

"You'll scare it" She insisted and looked up as its wings fluttered more but it stayed on his afro.

_Huey looked at their hands and felt his cheeks get warm but scoffed and pulled his hand away from hers. The butterfly then flew up and landed on his nose this time. Huey's eyes looked in between his nose at it and this sent Jazmine into a fit of giggles. He looked back up to her with annoyance and turned his head to the side to try and hide his blush. The butterfly stayed put as he growled a bit and shook his head a bit but it still didn't move. _

"_Wait let me get it off" Jazmine got up and stood right in front of him as she leaned down and began to lean in and Huey leaned back a little trying to keep the space between them._

"_Don't be a baby" Jazmine leaned closer until their noses were touching and the butterfly carefully hopped off his nose and back onto hers. She pulled back and Huey was left with a warm face as he shook his head and pulled back up his newspaper to hide his blush. Hearing more giggling he peeked from behind the newspaper and saw her doing the same thing he did with her eyes in between her face looking down at her nose at the butterfly. Huey felt the corner of his mouth rise a bit but he quickly looked back down to his newspaper to continue his reading._

_FLASH_

Huey groaned as he saw the feet of the infected stalk towards him but a loud roar stopped them as they all backed away from the largest who was calling claim to the victim he wanted revenge on. He watched the large feet stalk towards his side of the car slowly. His shaky arm held a gun as he fired in a random direction but nothing hit. Firing off rounds it was life everything was in slow motion. His life flashing before his eyes with ever bullet fired off.

BANG!

_Holding his baby brother for the first time __as he looked up to his mother and she smiled down to them._

_Playing in a room with his baby brother as their granddad watched them and the door bell rang and it was 2 police officers telling his granddad that their mother was killed in a car accident._

_Standing in a black suit at a funeral as Granddad held Riley, and watching the rain fall as they condemned his mother to the earth. _

_BANG!_

Moving into the new neighborhood in Woodcrest and looking around at all the white family's with disgust.

_The doorbell ringing as he opened it to see HER for the first time, standing there with a shy smile and a nervous look in her eye as she introduced herself to him. _

_Having her sit on the couch watching him and Riley play playstation and she cheered him on._

_Fighting buster brown in the parking lot._

_Fighting Luna._

_Practicing his martial arts and swordsman skills._

_The hill top._

_BANG  
_

_Chilling at Riley's basketball games with Caesar and Jazmine cheering his brother on._

_Sunday dinner with everyone laughing and talking._

_Sitting in his school desk with Caesar on his left and Jazmine on his right._

_Walking to school with his friends._

_Him and Caesar debating about different things._

_Huey and Riley fighting over something and Granddad Breaking it up._

_BANG_

The virus hitting that night and the army rushing them out.

_Holding Jazmine's hand in all the riot._

_Separating from his brother and best friend._

_Watching his granddad die in the helicopter explosion._

_Starting his new life with Jazmine as they fixed up the home._

_BANG _

_His and Jazmine's training as he taught her._

_Their first kiss._

_The night he laid their and held her as she slept._

_When she whispered 'I love You"._

BANG!

That was the last bullet as time went back to normal pace and he heard the clicking of the gun. Slowly the gun slipped from his hand as he took shaky breaths and saw the infected in front of him as its arms pulled him out of the car. The infected held him in the air and gave a giant roar of triumph.

Huey quickly slipped his sword from his side and thrust it into the infected chest. The monster roared again ad it's grip tightened and Huey thought of this monster killing his move. He could almost hear her screams of pain. Something snapped inside his mind as he pulled the sword up and then out and kept cutting the monster not even minding the grip. With one final scream of anguish he plunged the sword onto the his head and the grip went slack slightly as the monsters face froze and Huey fell from it's grip onto the ground. Laying there he breathed hard and saw the infected he stabbed fall and the others stood around with angered eyes as the leader fell with the sword in his head. Huey reached a hand out and gripped the handle of his sword and pulled it out with a grunt and pulled himself up off the ground with trouble. He leaned on his sword but as he got his balance back he held up his sword shakily and looked around him at the other infected as they growled and watched him with hungry eyes.

Breathing hard, Huey took a fighting stance.

"Come on…. Don't hold back you bastard's" Huey smirked slightly as he spit at them a chunk of blood and gripped his sword tighter.

The closest infected screamed out and charged him. Huey sliced right threw it as other ran to him. He sliced and thrust the sword every way he saw them coming. Suddenly he was knocked down by one and it gave a scream in his ear as he flew down and bit him in between the shoulder and neck.

"Ahhhh!" Huey let out a scream of pain and anguish.

/ End Chapter 8!\\

BWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!! THE ULTIMATE CLIFF HANGER!!

Sorry to leave ya hanging again and sorry it's so short!  
School tomorrow and all hehehe.

I wonder what will happen to Huey!! Please review!! I love reviews… and flames scare me….

Well I need sleep so I will leave you with this message until the next chapter…

Peace and Love

P.S: OBAMA 08!! (( just my opinion!))


End file.
